Side Stories to Hidden in Plain View
by bittybitt39
Summary: Decided to do side stories for Hidden in Plain View - my female Izuku story that follows Izuka through her years at UA with some twists and turns in each arc to make the story her own For this I am writing pieces I want everyone to read about that play a part in the main story line but didn't make it into the final pieces of the story's chapters. I will also take requests!
1. Girls' Night In - Never Have I Ever

Girls' night in playing a simple game of Never Have I Ever! ~ Exciting revelations come to light and a few mishaps happen when the boys intrude ;)

* * *

"Okay okay okay. Honestly it wasn't that big of a deal you guys! I was dared to do it so why wouldn't I?! They wouldn't call me daredevil Mina if I didn't do that dare!"

Momo rose a hand to her face as a blush covered her cheeks. "Ashido that's so scandalous of you."

Izuka laughed alongside the other girls as Mina puffed out her cheeks and chest, pounding her fist against her chest in a showy fashion. Izuka wiped her eyes as a few tears fell out before settling back onto her pillow and poking at Mina's side. "Does anyone even really call you that Ashido? I thought it was Alien Queen?" Izuka snickered at Mina's face as it fell and her unique eyes settled on Izuka's face.

"Ruuuuude Midoriya! And that name was totally killer and you know it! I can't believe Midnight didn't like it..." Izuka snorted in an unladylike fashion but smiled as the rest of the girls continued laughing at Mina's protests.

"Annyyyway! Who's turn is it?!" Mina glanced around as Uraraka looked up and smiled from Izuka's other side.

"Ah I am! Okay ummm... Never have I ever been kissed before!" Uraraka looked around as all the girls looked from each other. No surprise was Mina's finger down instantly but the one that caught everyone's attention was Izuka's slowly blushing cheeks and her finger being put down on her hand. Uraraka gasped as she looked at Izuka straight in the eyes and grabbed her shoulders shaking her aggressively. "IZUKA WHAT?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS?! WITH WHO?!"

"OOOO THIS IS JUICY TELL ME MIDORIYA!" Ashido jumped onto Izuka's back making her gasp as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. "Is it someone from the class?! I bet it's Bakugou isn't it?! Tell meeee!"

"Ribbit Mina you look like you're crushing her." Tsuyu brought a finger to her lips as she smiled slightly at Izuka. "But I am just as curious as they are, ribbit."

Hagakure leaned forward as well, the imprints on her pillow showing her face was closer to Izuka. "Gossip nights are my favorite! Tell me Midoriya!"

"Why are all of you so scandalous?! Midoriya I almost expected more of you!" Momo had her hand covering her blushing cheeks again as she shook her head. "I always knew you had a wild side being around the boys and that Bakugou all the time but dear me..."

"I mean they have been childhood friends for forever so it makes sense for her to have probably kissed him with the way he looked at her." Jirou had her feet propped up on her bed as she laid on the floor with her back resting on the ground. A pop came from her piece of bubblegum she was chewing as she looked upside down at Izuka.

Izuka sweatdropped from the attention as Mina finally moved from her back. "Ah well... it wasn't actually... um Kacchan..."

The reactions that followed threw the girls into another screaming fit that brought a loud knock to the door. Ashido burst up from her seat as Uraraka was shaking Izuka once again to get her to finally speak. Ashido opened the door to see a frowning Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima with a brooding Bakugou behind them, his arms crossed over his chest as he peered between them. Mina snickered as she took in their expressions and raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah shut the fuck up you loud ass motherfuckers. Some of us are trying to have a relaxing night for once."

"Oh like you're one to talk Bakugou! I bet you boys were just playing video games anyway! Like you do every weekend!"

"Yeah and it's important right now cause we are dueling other people and having girls scream every other second isn't exactly how we want this night to go. We can hear you all the way from the common room." Kaminari moved as he leaned against the doorway and glanced to all the girls sitting in a circle on the floor. "What were you yelling about anyway?"

"Yeah seriously, it sounded like you either were all being murdered or overly excited that you couldn't hold it in." Kirishima looked in the room and smiled at the girls before his eyes landed on Izuka, his expression lightening up a bit.

"Oohhh that's it! We were about to get the juicy details from Midoriya on her first kiss!" Bakugou's eyes widened as he glanced past them all to see an extremely blushing Izuka on the floor hugging her pillow to her chest as she looked towards the doorway.

"The fuck did you say?" Bakugou pushed off the wall and glared at Mina. "Deku's first kiss?!"

Mina snickered as she winked at Bakugou. "Yeah and try to imagine our surprise when we found out that it wasn't with you!" Bakugou at least had the decency to look away with a slight blush on his cheeks as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Like I would want to kiss that fucking loser anyway! Now keep it the fuck down or else I'll blow you all up!" He stomped away back down the hall to kick open the door to the common room they were using and slammed it behind him.

"I uh, better go um, make sure he's not breaking any shit." Kirishima backed away with a blush on his face, his eyes flickered from Izuka and then away as he rushed back down the hall and banged on the door to get back into the room. The girls all heard a loud yell before the door slammed shut again.

"Oohhh boy man, now I gotta hear this." Kaminari and Sero leaned against the doorway as they wiggled their eyebrows at Izuka. "Who was the lucky man Izuka?!"

Izuka groaned as she buried her face into the pillow and took a deep breath. "Do I have to?"

The loud chorus of "YES!" brought her face back up as she chewed on her bottom lip. "It was umm... it happened a couple weeks ago before the whole camping trip and kidnapping thing went down... And I went to the mall with um..." Her eyes flashed up to meet Denki's as she looked away, chewing on her bottom lip again. "Kaminari and... Kirishima."

Everyone within the room was dead silent, eyes widening in shock until a large boom sounded from the hallway that shook the floor.

"HAIR FOR BRAINS YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!"

They all watched as a red blur ran past the room and not a few seconds later a blonde blur moved past them as well, explosions following behind him as he charged after Kirishima.

Kaminari grinned as he laughed, yelling down the hallway as he watched Kirishima barely dodging Bakugou's explosions. "Kirishima you sly bastard! I had no idea and I was there! Thanks for making me feel like a third wheel!"

Izuka only groaned as she slammed her head back down onto the pillow as the shouts started up once again.

"Not cool man! So not cool!" Kirishima's laugh sounded from the hallway before he threw himself into the room and winked at the girls before smirking at Izuka. "Don't regret it one bit though!" He laughed as he jumped back out of the room and down the hall as Bakugou barked after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT."

* * *

Let me know if any of you have requests! :'D


	2. The Kiss

The big kiss scene/build up! Shouldn't even be a side story with how long it is hahaha! Seven whole pages of just... fluff and boys being boys and Izuka being an adorable girl.

* * *

Kirishima's hands were sweating profusely as he waited beside the fountain outside of the large fro-yo store they had agreed to meet at. Kaminari was sitting at the nearby bench, his feet stretched out before him as he lounged taking up as much room as he can with his hands stuffed into his pockets. His eyes were focused on Kirishima as he began to pace again, taking the same path his legs had done the previous five times since they arrived.

"Dude, if I knew you were gonna be like this I wouldn't have let us take the early train. It's not even noon yet!" Kaminari groaned as he leaned his head back against the bench. "She's not even late! I'm sure she is just fine! Now sit your ass down before I make you!"

Kirishima looked over at him with narrowed eyes before sighing and stuffing his sweaty palms into his jean pockets. "No no you're right I just... what if she didn't know how to find the mall? I mean we've been here before but she probably hasn't and maybe it was too much to ask her to meet us out here and-"

"Eiji! Denki! Hi!" Kirishima's head snapped up as he spun around to see Izuka walking towards them, waving her arm above her head.

"Finally! Just in time Izuka! This bastard here wouldn't sit down for five minutes thinking you got lost or something." Denki smirked at her as she gave him a fist bump and did the same with Eijirou, who frowned in Denki's direction.

"Dude."

"What? You know it was true!"

Izuka's laugh broke them apart as her smile lit up her face. Eijirou smiled softly and Denki grinned in her direction.

"Well sorry to keep you two then! Where would you guys like to go? I've got all day!" Izuka wrapped her arms through both of their own, walking in between the two and taking a glance around the large shopping area they now entered into.

"We were thinking about hitting up the arcade. What do you think? I know you told us a bit about playing video games and all but what exactly do you play?" Denki looked down at the girl between them, his cheeks taking on a slight pink color as his eyes traveled a little south to the cleavage showing. His eyes quickly faced forward again as he directed the three towards the large arcade in the left wing of the mall.

His attention was hardly focused though with the way the girl was dressed. She looked so different in casual wear. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun, her bangs hanging slightly down to frame her face much like in the way she wore it in her hero costume. She had on a loose fitting red flannel shirt that was unbuttoned to show off the white tank top underneath. A little low cut but not that Denki was complaining at all.

Taking a glance over at Eijirou he noticed the other boy didn't seem to mind at all either...

He smirked as he focused forward again. He knew he picked his best friend out well.

Izuka also wore jean shorts, the ones with the cute distressed look that her white tank top tucked into. The shorts were clearly high waisted, showing off the way her body curved to form along her waistline and powerful legs.

Her outfit was complete with white shin high socks that seemed to be one of those athletic brands and her famous red high top shoes. He always liked her sense of style, somehow making a tomboyish charm turn girly enough to be utterly cute.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he lead her away from Eijirou and stuck out his tongue. Eijirou laughed before turning around, going to the game corner and getting a couple of gaming cards to play for awhile. They were all splitting up the prices as the day went on.

Eijirou looked back towards the other two, his eyes settling on Izuka as she laughed at something Denki was saying. A small smile formed on his lips as he took in her form and sighed, running his hand through his hair before moving towards the other two who were waiting for a turn on the DDR machine.

"Eiji! Do you mind if we play this first!? I love DDR! Ochako and I went one time and it was a lot of fun!" Her eyes lit up as she focused on Eijirou's red eyes with her own sparkling green. He couldn't help the blush that filtered across his cheeks before he nodded.

"Uh yeah, sure! Totally! But I gotta warn ya, Denki here is a monster at DDR." Eijirou laughed at Denki's look as he made a face at Eijirou.

"I'll kick both of your asses just you watch!" Denki snatched one of the cards from Eijirou's hand and stepped up to the center of the machine. "Person with the top score out of all of us wins. Got it? That person picks next game and major loser has to buy ice cream later. Deal?"

Izuka nodded and Eijirou smirked, a thumbs up coming from him.

"Deal!"

"You're so on man! Show me what you got!"

Denki slotted his card in the machine and picked a character who resembled a large plug in into a wall. Izuka snickered as Eijirou sweatdropped. "Dude seriously?"

"Well, I think it resembles him quite well." Izuka laughed as Denki grinned over at her, mocking a deep bow.

"Thank you Izuka. Unlike some people, you get my sense of humor." He snorted and turned back to the machine, picking light mode and scrolling through the choices of songs. He picked some random pop selection that seemed fun and the music began to countdown. Eijirou chanced a peek at Izuka as Denki began his wild movements and he smiled softly at her, watching her eyes following from Denki's moving feet to the scoreboard shown on screen. Her fingers tapped along to the music, and she cheered when he got a good score at the end. Her eyes flickered up to meet Eijirou's, and an adorable blush made its way across her cheeks as she noticed the look he was giving her. Eijirou shook his head as he didn't really hear what she said, his eyes too focused on the movement her lips were making.

 _Was she wearing lipgloss…?_

"Eiji?"

"Huh? What?"

Denki's laugh and a hard hit to his shoulder brought Eijirou back into the present. "Kiri, dude, where were you just now? Off in fairytale land? It's your turn!" Denki pushed on his shoulder and shoved him up onto the game's platform. "Pick your character, light mode and song and let's go! See if you can beat my score!"

Eiji sighed as he turned back to the game, slotting his card and picking at random a character with red hair. He glanced over his shoulder to see Denki smiling at Izuka and his heart picked up a beat as her eyes met his and an encouraging nod was given his way…

"Well shit, I suck." Eijirou stepped down and wiped the sweat from his brow, turning back to look at the glaring screen flashing a big red 'failed' at the three of them. "Looks like I'm gonna be buying ice cream if Izuka doesn't doesn't completely bomb this in the first minute."

A giggle caught his attention and he turned to look at Izuka who shoved his shoulder to make him back up so she could get to the middle of the dance pad. "I still can't believe you failed! You picked one of the easiest songs too!" She smirked as she swiped her card and moved to select one of the female characters, scrolling through the songs as she listened closely to the beat. "I would almost say it looked like your quirk held you back a little bit." Her wink towards Eiji brought the blush back in full force, and he was jostled by Denki's hard laughter.

"She totally got you there Kiri. Now let's watch her kick your ass and hopefully not kick mine!"

Izuka picked a slightly faster song than Denki's, the music beginning to build as the countdown began. She smirked as the first few steps appeared on the screen and she began to move her legs to hit the notes perfectly. Eijirou and Denki's faces both held one of surprise as she made the steps actually look like a dance, her hips swaying in a way that suggested the steps were graceful and not automatic like the game normally felt like.

Denki's eyes widened as she put more into her moves, gliding across the small stage and adding in her own moves in the longer breaks between the steps. Eijirou couldn't take his eyes off her as her strong legs moved her body with powerful steps he normally only saw when she was in her 'hero mode'. A hit to his ribs had him glancing at Denki, who nodded to the side they weren't standing on. Eijirou glanced over and his eyes narrowed at the group of boys who started to make their way over to the dance platform. Their eyes seemingly gliding over Izuka's body in a way that made Eijirou's blood boil.

"Do you-?"

"Yeah Denki, I don't like it either." Eijirou crossed his arms over his chest before looking back to Izuka, her performance almost doubling the score of Denki's before she finally came to a stop and big green flashing lights on the screen indicated she had the newest high score. Her cheer brought a smile to both of the boys' faces and they clapped as she jumped down and right into Eijirou's arms.

His face bloomed into a deep blush before he wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her off the ground and hugging her tight before letting her go so she could hug Denki as well. She wrapped her arms around both their necks and pulled them close to her. "Ah ha! I win! I killed both of you in this battle."

Eijirou's arm wrapped around her waist as Denki's settled on her shoulder. "You're damn right you did. Looks like I owe both of you an ice cream later." His smile brought a larger one to her own face. Denki's laugh filled their small circle as they moved over to a couple other games.

Eijirou's eyes followed Izuka as she moved over to another machine, one that had you spin a large wheel and you had to try and stop the wheel on just the right spot to win. He leaned against the machine Denki was using, playing a single player of Mortal Combat. She had taken off her flannel shirt, choosing to wrap it around her waist.

"Why don't you just go after her dude?"

"Huh?" Eijirou turned to look over at Denki who was focused on kicking his opponent's ass. "Go after-? Who!? Izuka!?"

Denki snorted and met his eyes for a split second before he focused on the game again. "Yeah. Who else would I be talking about? You obviously have a huge thing for her and if you keep the pace you're going in, she'll put you so far into the friendzone you won't even be able to crawl your way out."

Eijirou grit his teeth as he looked away, his eyes resting on her again. "It's… complicated. Bakubro is… You know how he feels, I almost feel like I'm overstepping a line I shouldn't cross with bros."

"Dude, Bakugou has had his chance since fucking elementary. And he keeps making huge mistakes with her. I say just go for it. Who the hell cares what Bakugou thinks." Denki hit the top of the machine and grinned before it instantly dropped as he looked over Eijirou's shoulder towards Izuka. "And you may want to make that move dude. Those guys are…" He cut off and Eijirou swerved back around to face towards Izuka. His eyes narrowed as one of the boys from before approached her, placing his gaming card on the machine and then leaning against into Izuka's space.

She seemed surprised before a small smile formed on her lips and she backed away to signal he could have a turn, but the boy said something that brought a confused look to her face. He seemed to continue on with his move, when Izuka's face formed a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest, unknowingly causing the boy's eyes to traveled down. Eijirou moved to interfere, barely hearing the, "dude don't" from Denki as he marched up to Izuka and gently placed his hand on her lower back. He slipped his fingers apart, drawing out a shudder from Izuka as his hand moved to cup her hip and pull her against him.

"You okay babe? This guy isn't bothering you right?" His red eyes hardened as they focused on the male now leaning fully onto the machine beside them.

Izuka's large eyes looked up to Eijirou as she uncrossed her arms and moved to wrap them around his waist. Eijirou's face broke out into a blush, but his eyes stayed on the male in front of him. "No, Eiji-kun. It's alright. He was just a little… unnerving is all." Her hand moved up to pat his chest as her eyes glanced over at the rude male. "I think he gets the picture that I am not interested."

The male raised up his hands and shrugged. "I was just seeing if you wanted to ditch these two losers and hang out with some real guys. But clearly you are as lame as they are." His piercing eyes focused on Izuka once more before sliding over to Eijirou. "Never took you for a girl who likes fake heroes like him."

"I'll have you know Eijirou is one of the best guys around and you have no room to talk with the way you're eyeing me up and insulting me at the same time! You perverted bastard!" She jerked her body to move towards him, but Eijirou's arm stayed wrapped around her, pulling her against him.

"Izuka it's not worth it. This guy is a piece of shit anyway. I would know, I went to elementary with the bastard." Eijirou pulled Izuka flush against his chest, his other arm coming to wrap around her.

"Glad you finally took notice Kirishima. Hardly recognized you at first with that… new hair color of yours." The guy spat as he pushed off of the machine and looked at him, an ugly snarl on his face. "If I knew there were girls like this at that blasted school, I would have probably given it a second thought. But just hearing a loser like you was attending… I had no interest." He shrugged as he turned away. Not saying another word as the other boys he was with followed his lead and walked away.

Izuka shivered in his arms and turned around to push Eijirou away slightly, not looking up at his face as his eyes looked at her. "Izuka I-"

"Why would he say that about you? You aren't- You're one of the best guys I know! You show so much strength and only want to be the best hero you can be! Why would he-? I don't-?" Izuka looked down as tears gathered in her eyes. "Why would he say that about you? About everyone at Yuuei?"

"Izuka, look at me." Eijirou moved his hand to her chin, tilting her head up as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks to get rid of the tears slowly falling. His grin brought a small smile to her face. "Don't worry about what he says about me. The guy I was in elementary is different from the guy I am now. I'm the guy you know, that's all that matters to me."

Izuka's smile grew a bit before she moved forward, throwing her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. His face moved to nestle on top of her head as he sighed.

"Dude, guys, I feel like I could throw up right now with this shit. Am I third wheeling and you two just, never said anything?" Denki moved forward, his face showing a slight smirk with his hands in his jacket's pockets. "Can we go get ice cream now? I kinda spent all the money on my card and used Eijirou's up as well."

"What the hell dude!"

Izuka laughed and nodded, moving away from Eijirou and wiping at her eyes. "Ah, yeah. Ice cream sounds great." She smiled up at Denki. "Thanks guys."

They both just smiled at her and moved along towards the ice cream parlor near the front entrance. After grabbing their ice cream they all sat around the large fountain, people watching the other kids and families that were enjoying the nice weather they were experiencing. Izuka looked up at the sky, the sun slowly beginning to set in the early evening.

"When is your train taking off Izuka?" Denki looked over at her from his spot on the ledge of the fountain. He had already finished his ice cream, his back leaning against the ledge as his hand played with the flowing water beside him.

"Ah, not for another hour or so. Plenty of time to make it to the station and make sure I don't miss it for the long ride home." She smiled over at Denki, licking her melting ice cream from her spoon as she set her bowl down.

"We'll walk you to the train station. We both are going in the same direction so it won't be a problem to take yah there. Sorry for making you come all this way out here." Eijirou gave her a tight smile, but her own back made him relax.

"No no! Not at all! I had a blast, honestly. I couldn't have had a better day!" She grinned at the both of them before Denki moved off the fountain and waved his hands.

"I'll be right back, I need to go wash my hands after how sticky they are putting them in that fountain." He moved off as Izuka and Eijirou watched him before laughing to themselves.

"I honestly think sometimes his brain just fries on its own. He's so random." Eijirou laughed as he watched Izuka look after Denki, getting up himself and throwing away both of their empty bowls. He came back and moved to stand in front of Izuka. She gave him a questioning smile, his hands settling on her knees as he smiled at her.

"You got a little uh, here." He moved his finger to swipe at the corner of her mouth, moving his hand to his own mouth and placing his finger there. Izuka's eyes followed his finger to his lips, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips. Eijirou's hand moved back to her face, the other moving to cup her hip as he leaned in. His thumb rubbed against her bottom lip before he pulled away to slowly meet his lips with her own.

He kissed her softly, a gentle press of their lips together. His eyes fluttered open to see her own closed, and she moved to press her hand to the back of his head, deepening the kiss a little bit. He smiled as he pulled away, a blush covering both of their cheeks as they met eyes and he smirked at her.

"You know, I never really liked orange sherbert till now…"

* * *

 **Send me your requests!**


	3. Grocery Mayhem

WOOO MY FIRST REQUEST! I hope I did it justice! Please send me anything you guys would like to read! I would be willing to write just about anything to be honest when it comes to these characters 3 They are so fun to try and write in character XD

Let me know how I did!~33

* * *

 **REQUEST:**

Well, for my first one will be a fem!Izuku x Katsuki! It'll totally include the Deku Protection Squad! Uraraka was about to get a snack in the dorm kitchen when she sees Izuku crying and Katsuki gripping her by the shoulders, yelling at her. Furious at him, Uraraka decides to assemble the Deku Protection Squad for the main purpose of protecting their precious cinnamon roll. When learning that Izuku had to go grocery shopping with Katsuki as ordered by their parents, the DPS set out to spy on them, sabotaging and pranking Katsuki until he figured out what was going on. Izuku explains that she had cut herself in the kitchen and Katsuki was just concerned for her, yelling at her to be more careful.

* * *

Uraraka moved through the halls, sleepily running at her eyes. It was late into Saturday evening and she had just woken up from an unintentional nap to grab a late dinner. Moving towards the door that led to the common room, she paused as she heard a loud yelp and then what sounded like Bakugou yelling. Pushing the door open a little bit, she peered into the common room and noticed two figures in the kitchen standing next to one another. She hurriedly moved to the wall that separated the dining room from the living room and peered behind it to look more into the kitchen. Her eyes focused on the pair of students as one of them pushed the other to sit on one of the benches on the long dining table.

"You FUCKING idiot! Didn't I tell you not to do that?! Now look at what fucking happened! Deku you idiotic fuck!"

Her eyes narrowed as she took in the form of Bakugou gripping Izuka's shoulders tightly as he proceeded to yell at her. Uraraka's eyes focused on Izuka's face, seeing her red puffy eyes and how she held her hands to her chest. Clearly they were fighting… again and Uraraka wouldn't stand for it anymore. She moved to intervene when Izuka pushed away from Bakugou and marched towards the girls' wing and went through the door. Bakugou stood there for a while, running his hand through his hair before turning to walk away.

She heard shuffling in the kitchen, things being put away before a curse came from Bakugou and he moved towards the boys' wing. She moved from her spot against the wall and walked into the kitchen, sighing as she ran her hands over her face. It was time to get the Deku Protection Squad to assemble _again_.

* * *

"So what's this about Uraraka-san? You said it was urgent?" Todoroki stood off to the side of the room, glancing around at the other students in the room taking various positions. To his right stood Iida and Kirishima with Kaminari sitting on the floor picking at the covering on his phone. To his left stood Uraraka who looked nervous with Tsuyu next to her.

To his front he was shocked to see two other students he hadn't originally been in their group chat until recently. Mina stood in the middle with her hands on her hips and the weird purple haired boy with tired eyes leaned against Uraraka's bed. Todoroki for the life of him couldn't remember his name.

"Yeah, if this is about Izuka then where is Bakubro? He is normally the first person here when there's something going on with our girl." Kirishima looked from his spot as he rubbed at his chin.

Uraraka took a deep breath before shaking her head. "He's not here because he's the problem this time Kirishima. I saw him being overly handsy and aggressive at her the other night."

"Are you sure it wasn't just one of his normal explodo-moods? You know how he gets with anything." Kaminari looked up from his phone and cocked an eyebrow. "He's always that way with Izuka. HELL he's like that with everyone."

"No! It wasn't like that at all! He pushed her onto the bench and proceeded to yell at her for being an idiot! She even had withdrawn from him and was crying! You know how much it takes to get her to cry these days you guys!" Uraraka stamped her foot on the ground and Tsuyu moved to place her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, ribbit. We'll figure something out."

"That is a most concerning thing however!" Iida moved forward into the group, his hands flying around as he pointed in random directions. "If Bakugou cannot control his temper around her than who's to say he won't move to more physical harm next time? I say we intervene tonight if we must!"

"Woah hang on guys, I think we need to know more about what exactly happened than just jumping the gun here." Kirishima held his hands up and looked down at Kaminari. "We know them both pretty well and it doesn't sound like something Bakugou would do anymore. Maybe if this happened at the beginning of the school year but he's different now-"

"I know what I saw Kirishima! She was crying- crying! Izuka doesn't let his words normally get to her like this but it - the way she looked…" Uraraka looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about her."

"And you have a right to be, she is a dear friend to us all. I say we look into it." Todoroki spoke his kind and met Uraraka's eyes. "Deal?"

"Ye-YEAH... Thank you Todoroki!"

"I can figure out their schedule for tomororw. Give me afew minutes." Shinsou left the room as everyone watched him leave. An awkward silence fell over the group as they waited in baited silence before a knock came from the door and in walked Shinsou again. "They are going grocery shopping tomorrow as requested by Aizawa-sensei. Supposedly tonight they nearly used up everything in the kitchen with whatever they were doing." His bored eyes traveled around the room, taking in the shocked expressions of everyone. "What?"

"How did you- how?" Mina looked startled as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Shinsou sighed and taped his head. "Mind control. Remember?" He smirked at the uncomfortable look on her face. "You do know how easy it is to get Midoriya to talk right? All I had to do was say hi and she instantly opened up." He snickered at the relaxed looks from everyone.

"So what's the plan then?" Kaminari stood up from his spot and pocketed his phone. "Do we follow them?"

"I think we need to do more than just stalk them this time…" Uraraka hit her hand into the palm of her other. "Bakugou needs to learn not to mess with our girl."

"So… sabotage?" Kirishima grinned as he nodded. "I like the sound of that."

"The only reason why you like it is because you get to mess with Bakugou while he's out with Izuka…" Kaminari snickered as he whispered to Kirishima, a dark blush crossing over Kiri's cheeks as he was caught.

"Sh-shut up Denki!"

Todoroki couldn't help but overhear and silently agreed with Kirishima. It would be nice to get back at Bakugou for once…

His eyes widened a bit at his own thoughts before he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the small room.

"I think it's best if we plan this all out tonight to be prepared for tomorrow." A collective group of nods showed the groups support as Todoroki sat down and grabbed a notebook from the nearby desk. "Let's begin."

The rest of that night was spent making a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

"The shit you drag me into, Deku." Bakugou snarled as he pushed the large grocery cart in front of him, Izuka snickering at his face. She poked his cheek and nearly avoided having the finger bitten.

"You're as much at fault for all this as I am Kacchan. Now come on! How often is it we get to choose the food we put into the dorm?! I'm excited!" She twirled around as she held the grocery list in front of her to read. "We should start with the deli and fruit section. What you think?"

"Do I look like I would fucking know? I don't go grocery shopping. My old hag does that." A smack to the back of his head brought out a large yelp and he rubbed the tender spot. "The fuck Deku?!"

"Don't call your mom that! She is a very nice woman!"

"Yeah… Maybe to you…" He grumbled and grabbed a couple loaves of bread and bagels from the bakery area. "It's cause she likes you. She was always commenting on you were the daughter she never had and I-..." He paused mid-sentence and shook his head. "Why did I never realize-?" He mumbled as he looked up to see Izuka curiously looking at him.

"What was that Kacchan?" Her green eyes shone brightly in the overflurencent lighting of the supermarket and Bakugou leaned forward to grab onto the cart before suddenly finding it wasn't there and falling straight to the ground in a heap on the floor.

"Kacchan!?" Izuka ran forward and looked around him before snorting. "Did you just trip over your own two feet? Who took you for the ungraceful type?"

"Shut the fuck up! The fucking cart was there and suddenly it fucking wasn't! I did not fucking trip!" He sat up and pushed away Izuka's hand for help. "I can get up on my own." He grumbled and pulled himself up, happy the bread had already been within the cart before his ungraceful act. "What fucking else do we need?"

Izuka's laugh made his snarl turn into a brooding look as he followed her around the produce aisle and picking out certain fruits and vegetables they knew the other students liked. Izuka was looking at the deli meat selections when she heard a yelp and looked behind her to see Katsuki flat on the floor, a large cart clearly had hit him and sent him sprawled out on the ground once again.

She glanced around to see a figure moving away down another aisle, away from the large cart and she raised an eyebrow before moving to help Katsuki sit up.

"What in the entire fuck? Did someone just-?"

"I don't know for sure, but it seemed like someone accidentally let go of their cart and ran away after it hit you. Are you alright?" Izuka seemed concerned as she pressed at his side and he jerked away from her.

"I'm fucking fine! Don't touch me!" He smacked her hand away which caused her to hiss in pain and his face paled. "Shit Izuka I'm sorry- I totally forgot about-"

"No, no Kacchan it's fine." She held her hand to her chest and took a deep breath before standing up, Katsuki following her lead. "It's just tender is all." She gave him a strained smile and in return he looked down at his feet, his snarl back in place.

* * *

"I almost feel as if our plan is backfiring a bit." Todoroki looked around the corner of the aisle, eyeing up Izuka and Katsuki as they were back to searching for the heavier meats that were frozen. "We are pushing them together rather than making a fool out of him."

"Okay, so no more hurting Katsuki. Just making him look like an idiot? How do we do that?" Kaminari looked up and frowned, tapping his chin.

"Leave that to me!~" Ashido grinned as she moved to one of the aisles Izuka and Katsuki would be walking down next. She looked around, before motioning Kirishima to her and he hoisted her up and onto the top shelf of the aisle, the flour to one side and oils and bottles to the other. "I got this." She winked and the three boys hurriedly moved away as Katsuki rounded the corner, the cart slowly moving as he pulled it behind him.

"What do we need from here?" His eyes trailed along the aisle's contents and stopped when Izuka moved to reach for an olive oil bottle on the top shelf.

"Ah! Kacchan… can you?"

"Are you fucking serious? You're that short?" He snorted as he moved to grab the bottle she was aiming for but his fingertips brushed it and it moved further back. "The fuck-?" He stood up on his tiptoes and went to grab for it, his hand on the shelf below it before suddenly the shelf moved and the contents all fell to the floor. One particular bottle upended and spilled its contents all over his head, causing him to nearly scream out in frustration.

A giggle that slowly erupted into a full blown laugh caught his attention and he glared at Izuka. "Oh-oh my go-gosh Kacchan! You-you look so-so funny!" Her laugh was like music to his ears, but honestly he couldn't stand it when it was at his own expense and his palms exploded in fury.

"Just- shut the fuck up and get me a towel or some shit! Were lucky none of these bottles fucking broke!" His eyes glared up at the shelf before narrowing at the hinges that had clearly broken loose. The bolts seemed to have been melted away…? He felt a towel placed on his head and he wiped himself down to the best that he could before sighing. "Do we have to pay for any of this shit?"

Izuka shook her head as she looked at the bottles on the ground, grabbing a few and placing them in the cart. "No, the management says it was a faulty shelf. We don't have to worry about that." She smiled and pushed him forward down the aisle and to the other side. "Besides, it's not like this will happen again. You're just having a bad day."

"A bad day huh…?" He stopped as he looked up to see flour above him, his eyes widening before he moved out of the way to avoid the downfall of numerous bags of flour. His shoes didn't get so lucky, and the large plume of flour filled the aisle and he groaned as his still wet clothes and hair gathered it to his body as well. "Are you FUCKING kidding me!?"

He heard a cough and swerved around, looking for Izuka before his feet tripped and he sprawled out on the ground, feeling a softer fall than the previous times he fell. He felt, more than heard the gasp of breath leaving Izuka before he slowly pulled himself up and found him eye level with a pair of breasts he would never to admit daydreaming about once or twice. A blush broke up across his cheeks before he pushed away, coughing as it stirred up the flour coating the both of them. "Shit, Izuka I'm sorry - but what the fuck-?"

His eyes fell on the completely covered girl, the only thing not covered was the spot his face landed on during their little scuffle. He snorted, his hand coming up to cover his mouth before he let out a fit of laughter that caused Izuka's eyes to widen. "Kacchan…?"

"Oh holy FUCK! Look at you! Hahaha oh my god I wish I fucking could take a picture of this! You look- holy shit!"

Her cheeks puffed out and she threw more flour onto him, causing him to cough. "Oh shut up! Like you're any better! You should see yourself!"

"I doubt anything looks fucking funnier than you right now." His cheeks were red from laughing, the color slowly peaking out under the light dusting of flour on his face. Izuka smiled before looking down and sighing.

"What even happened?"

"I think I have a fucking idea." Katsuki's eyes looked up and met with Ashido's, a small eep falling from her lips. "I think we have a few stalkers _again_."

Izuka looked up and her eyes widened at seeing the pink skinned girl sheepishly smiling down at them. "M-mina!? What are you doing here!?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious!? They came to spy on us, again! For some fucking reason!"

"We had a very good reason!" Uraraka came barreling down the aisle and she pointed a finger at Katsuki. "I saw you last night! With her! In the kitchen! You were- you were yelling at her and the way you were handling her was not appropriate! We had to do something!"

"Like fucking what? Make a fool out of me and her in the middle of a fucking grocery store? Some fucking plan you guys came up with! Look at all the shit you ruined that we probably have to pay for now!"

"I- well!" Uraraka stopped as Iida placed a hand on her head, causing her to bow deeply with him.

"We are most sorry! We will help to pay for the damages done here and help with the clean-up as well!" Iida's eyes narrowed as Kirishima and Kaminari slowly backed away from the group. "And I mean all of us!"

"Ah shit, but come on man! I mean, not even all of us are here! Shinsou and Tsuyu are both missing! It's totally not fair." Kirishima groaned as he looked over at Izuka and Bakugou, before pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures. "But I guess this is worth it."

"Oh shit, Kiri. Please upload that in the group chat! I gotta have it!" Kaminari looked over his shoulder and snorted.

"Oh don't you fucking dare!" Izuka tried to stand up, but slipped and fell, her hands taking the brunt of the fall and she hissed out in pain. Bakugou moved and grabbed at her, making her sit down and he pulled her hand closer to him.

"I told you to be fucking careful! You're being an idiot again!"

"Kacchan I'm sorry I-"

"That's exactly it!" Uraraka looked between the two of them, pushing Bakugou out of the way and grabbing for Izuka's hand. "You hurt her didn't you!? She was crying cause you hurt her and now she's apologizing and-"

"No, Ochako you've got it wrong." Izuka's eyes made Uraraka pause as she glanced at her. "Kacchan didn't hurt me. I cut myself last night while he was trying to teach me how to cook his mom's famous spicy pork."

Everyone sweatdropped as they looked over at Bakugou, who seemed to realize a little late he was the center of attention now. "Fucking what?"

"Bakubro… You know how to cook?"

"The fuck-?" He looked at them all and then glared at Izuka. "Deku!"

"What!? Is it really that big of a deal that you know how to cook better than I do!?"

"Fucking obviously! Besides you need the fucking help with how worthless you are in the kitchen! I look away for a second and you'd light the whole kitchen on fire let alone slice your own hand off like you almost did last night! Why hasn't that shit healed itself anyway? You normally are pitch perfect by the next morning!"

Izuka's eyes widened as she glanced down at her palm, the gaze wrappings slowly coming undone. "Now that you mention it I don't know…"

"Well that's something to think about later. As for right now, we must prepare to help clean this up and get us all back home with groceries! Everyone help please!" Iida directed Uraraka and Ashido to help clean up the fallen bags while Kirishima and Kaminari helped Iida to sweep the floor. Izuka and Katsuki moved to finish grocery shopping, not caring about the strange looks they were getting as they walked down the aisles grabbing everything they needed.

Kirishima looked around at the large mess before sighing. His eyebrow quirked up as he looked around and scratched his head.

"Hey guys, by the way. Have any of you seen Todoroki?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Send me your requests :'D


	4. Hair Troubles

**REQUEST:**

 **Can we have Izu helping Kiri touch up his roots when the black starts showing? Maybe some fun with dying the tips of her fringe red by accident. (just the tip trollololol)**

* * *

 _Honestly this was too hysterical to not write while I was waiting to get my own hair done. SO it's short and sweet and perfectly KiriDeku with a hint of Denki coming in to make things funny._

 _Thanks for all your requests! I love them all and have been working on a lot of them alongside the next chapter for **Hidden in Plain View!** Keep them coming! Love the comments and requests- makes my day brighter!~_

* * *

"Eiji! Come on hold still!"

A boasting laugh filled the small hallway bathroom as Izuka sighed, holding her gloved hands up and away from her body. Eijirou looked back over the small barstool kitchen chair they stolen earlier, winking up at her.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!"

"Eiji! Seriously?! This hair dye was made to dye black hair bright ass red and you're saying it's not that bad?! What if I get it on my clothes or worse - in my own hair!"

He smirked as he swirled in the chair again, causing Izuka to shriek and jump away. "Then we will be matching and everyone will call you a hot redhead - just like me!" He snorted at her look, shaking his head and turning back around to face the mirror. "How much more do you have?"

"If you would stop moving I would have been done by now." Izuka moved back forward, grabbing the bottle of red hair dye and pouring it on the roots of black hair showing through on Eijirou's head. She moved her fingers gently through his hair, making sure to hit all the black she was seeing and grinning when Eijirou closed his eyes and sighed loudly at the blissful feeling.

"Can you just do this for the rest of my life? I don't want to move." Izuka giggled and moved her fingers throughout his scalp, covering his roots completely in the bright dye.

"I know, having your hair played with is always a wonderful feeling. It's beyond soothing." She smiled softly thinking back to her childhood where her mom would do this before she first cut her hair short.

"If you want… I'd be willing to return the favor sometime."

Izuka's eyes widened, face flushing a pretty rose color before she pulled away from Eijirou, running her hand through the ends of her ponytail and meeting Eijirou's eyes in the mirror. "I would really actually…" She paused, eyes widening as she looked over Eijirou's shoulder in the mirror to look at something. "OH FUCK."

Eijirou looked to where Izuka's eyes were before snorting and nearly falling out of the high chair. "HAHAH oh my gosh Izuka!" He swerved in the chair and glanced at her pouting face to her bright red hair tips in her hand. "I can't believe you just did that." He tilted his head to the side a little and then smiled sweetly up at her. "Well, can't half ass it can we? Might as well dye the rest!"

"No, no, no! I will not fully dye my hair red! I'll look like Christmas Eiji!"

"Hey what does that make us? The Jolly Old Holiday Partners?" He snorted at his joke and then pulled at her hair. "Just do only the tip."

He didn't understand why she suddenly busted out laughing before another voice filled the small bathroom. "Just the tip Eiji-man? I never took you for one to go half-assed."

Eijirou looked over his shoulder to see Denki standing in the doorway, his smile huge on his face. Eijirou made a face back before looking back at Izuka. "I never go half-assed on anything, thank you very much."

"Uh huh, yeah I'm sure." Denki moved into the bathroom and peered around the sink at the large mess they made. "It reeks in here from that dye, but I like the hair Izuka. It's looking real spiffy on yah." He winked before leaning back against the opposite wall. Izuka's face lit up and she smiled at Denki.

"Thanks guys."

Eijirou smiled wide before moving to stand up out of the chair. "All right! Let's wash this shit out and see how it looks!"

"Sit back down Eiji! I can't do your hair while you're standing up! Oh my gosh stop moving!"


	5. Alpha Tendencies

**REQUEST:**

 **can you please do an "episode" wherein Katsuki, Todoroki and/or Kirishima got hit by some kind of quirk that gave some wolf features and tendencies and with our little Izuka in the middle. Que: Deku Protecyion Squad plus Dad!Might. Que: Kinky/ hot (borderline lemon...only as a suggestion!) scenarios with either of the three boys mentioned (or possbly a dekubowl) due to Alpha tendencies xD And lastly; que: Fem!Izuku being an oblivious cinnamonroll, chaos ensue.**

* * *

So I wrote this to the best of my abilities! The characters are slightly aged up - being in their third years when this all occurs. The story basically follows along with the three of them getting hit with a powerful side effect from a villain's quirk, causing them to have some new features and new urges that get them all riled up. It's a lot more peaceful than when I first planned, but I like the tone of it so far.

IT WAS 13 PAGES LONG. I had to stop it somewhere! XD If people would like me to continue it, I would be MORE than happy to - it might honestly become it's own little side story with abo dynamics and Izuka's own little harem ;)

 *****WARNING: THIS HAS SOME SUGGESTED THEMES IN IT, IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT PLEASE DONT READ!**

* * *

"How the fucking hell did I get stuck with you two fuckers?"

Bakugou sneered as he looked around the large office the three boys were placed in, waiting for the hero known as Hound Dog to appear. He was a counselor at UA and agreed to help with the current assignment the students of 1-A were doing at the moment. Supposedly the class had been split up into teams of students who don't always pair up with each other - hence Bakugou's current predicament.

"Aw come on Bakubro! You don't really mean that." Kirishima's grin irritated the blonde further, his palms flaring up within his gloves. "The three of us as a team is like a dream team! I bet we will ace this assignment no problem!"

"That all depends on if Bakugou can control his temper." Todoroki's eyes hardened on Bakugou's shaking form as he sat patiently on the couch. "I'm afraid I'll never be able to work with someone who is this explosive at times."

"The fuck you say?!"

"See what I mean?"

Kirishima groaned as he fell against the chair adjacent to the couch. "Come on Bakugou. What has you so riled up anyway?"

"It probably has something to do with where Midoriya was placed." Todoroki looked up to see Bakugou pacing as if thinking to himself now.

"I almost can say I feel the same. Izuka can handle her own, but the two on her team are a little… frightening." Kirishima cringed, thinking back to placements and Izuka's face as her name was called alongside Mineta's and Aoyama's.

"If that ball headed purple fucker even touches her I swear to kami I'll blow him up so fucking good no one will be able to recognize him."

Todoroki nodded his agreement. "That is something I can actually agree with you on Bakugou. If he lays a finger on her…" The flames on his left side suddenly sparked to life and Kirishima yelped as Todoroki slowly cooled himself down. "Sorry."

"No dude it's okay! Honestly! Just- wow you feel just as strongly about that as Bakubro and I do."

"Midoriya is a close friend… she means…" Todoroki's eyes looked up to glance at Bakugou. "She means alot to me."

Bakugou's teeth grit as he moved to say something before a large howl filled the room. "Settle down you three! It's time to start the mission!"

* * *

"Shit fuck damnit! Get the fuck off me you heavy piece of shit!" Bakugou pushed to move Kirishima off of him, the other boy grunting at the pressure put on his tender ribs. "We gotta move! That fucking villain is around and we gotta-" He stopped as his eyes widened at the large imposing figure looming over them. "Shit shit shit! Kirishima fucking move! We gotta move!"

Kirishima groaned, his body aching at the strain put on it after the extensive use of his quirk. He pushed himself up to see the villain they were tasked with trying to detain. Similar to Hound Dog, he had the traits of a large wolf, but this villain's body was bigger, stronger, and had the traits of a feral who had gone rouge. The large body seemed to be stalking around them like prey, circling the two boys while huffing out pants. Kirishima was shoved to the side and grunted at Bakugou's rough treatment, the other male standing before Kirishima protectively.

"Bakugou don't-"

"Shut the fuck up and let me handle this!" Bakugou's palms let out a few explosions, his gloves long gone from the extensive use and his forearms shaking in overexertion. "Where the fuck is Halfie and that blasted hero anyway!?"

"Hound Dog is out of commission." Todoroki limped over to the other two boys, his two sides showing both frostbite and burns. "It's just us now." His eyes narrowed at the looming villain, his body tensing as the wolf moved slowly, circling them and growling as he stalked closer. "Any ideas on what to do with him?"

"Yeah fucking blowing his face up!" Bakugou moved before a scent hit him full force, his hands flying to cover his mouth and nose as it grew stronger. "Shit what is-?" He grew wheezy and fell to his knees, coughing horribly as a strange fog covered the three boys.

"Bakugou what is-?" Todoroki's cough followed next, and a loud thud hit the ground, showing Kirishima out cold.

"Shit. Fuck. I can't…" Bakugou's eyes grew heavy before he fell forward, his body shaking and he lost consciousness. Todoroki soon followed suit, the large wolf circling them once more before turning and running away, loud sirens filling the deserted street as the fog cleared.

* * *

"Don't you think it's almost cute?"

"Shhh Ochako. We gotta be quiet! Don't you know what Recovery Girl just said?"

Bakugou's eyes shot open at the sound of Izuka's voice, his body groaning in protest at his movements before his red eyes met with Izuka's beautiful green ones. His hands instinctively moved out, grasping for Izuka's as her eyes widened and softened at Bakugou.

"Kacchan!" She smiled before roughly being jerked into Bakugou's tight hug. She gasped for breath, feeling the other nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, seemingly searching for something. "Ka-Kacchan?! What are you doing? Are you okay?" She tried to push away from his body, but it only caused his hold on her to tighten.

"Don't move Deku… I… I need…"

"Kacchan? What do you need?"

A deep growl filled the room as Izuka and Ochako jerked to see Kirishima barring his teeth at Bakugou, his body propped up by a pile of pillows behind him. The two boys sent death glares at each other as an odd scent filled the room.

"Let her go Bakugou."

"Fuck you hair for brains! I won't-" A loud slap filled the room and Bakugou instantly let go of Izuka, cradling his now pounding head on his hands. "FUCK?! What the shit?!" He growled looking up before seeing Recovery Girl giving him a stern look.

"Hold your tongue young man. Hasn't being at this school for nearly three years taught you anything?"

Bakugou bit back his snarl, his eyes widening at the pathetic noise coming from him. He glanced around the room, finally taking notice that everything seemed to be… brighter. He could also hear and even smell better. Izuka's natural scent mixed with that perfume she always wore floating in the air around him. He took a confused sniff, before his eyes widened and he covered his nose with his hand, pinching the end. "What the hell is that smell?!"

Kirishima looked around confused as well, his eyes taking in everything within the room twice before looking at Recovery Girl. "What happened to us?"

Recovery Girl sighed before sitting down in a chair, Izuka coming to stand beside her and smiling slightly. "You boys were hit with something fierce in your assignment the yesterday. I'm afraid there were some… side effects." Recovery Girl fixed them a stare and then nodded over at Todoroki who was just beginning to wake up. "Izuka if you will?"

"Sure Recovery Girl." She smiled before nodding at Ochako. "Go on ahead of me Ochako. I'm going to help out with Recovery Girl a bit longer."

"Gotcha! Okay see you back at class Izuka!" Ochako walked out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her as Izuka made her way over to Todoroki and helping him to sit up in his bed as well. Bakugou's eyes widened at the amount of bandages covering his body but what caught his attention the most was the two fuzzy ears sticking out of his head.

"What in the fuc-" He heard a throat clear and he shut his mouth tightly. "Why does he have ears?"

Todoroki looked confused before he lifted up a hand, gently rubbing about his head and feeling the pair of ears he was sure he didn't have before… This wasn't… how…?

Recovery Girl sighed and looked over to Izuka who smiled at her. "I'll let Izuka explain this all to you. I'm getting too old for this."

Izuka laughed before facing the three boys. "You see… You three were hit by a transformation quirk from the villain you were after, whose name we've come to know as of now as Hellwolf. Supposedly his quirk is not only able to transform himself into a large wolf, as you three know, but also to transform others into this form as well- forming basically a pack with anyone who is caught within the fog." She paused to make sure the three third years were still with her before continuing on. "Luckily, you three were taken out of the fog quickly enough that the pack bond wouldn't be permanent and you only have a few side effects from the exposure that should all clear up within a few week."

The three boys looked from one another and then to the tops of their heads, each supporting a pair of ears that resembled a fluffy dogs. Kirishima's hands went up to his own ears before a grin broke out over his face. "Izuka! Hey hey! What do they look like?!"

Her eyes followed his hands before a giggle was brought to her lips. She stepped forward to gently rub one of the ears between her fingers. The other two boys in the room narrowing their eyes at the red haired male.

"You have the biggest and pointiest ears Eiji. They are as red as your eyes and have little tuffs of fur that is as dark as your natural hair color." She smiles at him, ignoring the sound that seemed to be coming from his chest and looking over at Bakugou. "Kacchan has the softest and fluffiest ears of you all. They are the same ashy blonde and the fur sticks up in all different directions." She giggled at his mortified look, him looking away at the blush that formed on his cheeks. "Shouto probably has the most unique ears, each of them having a different color based on your split hair. They are also the tiniest but in my opinion cutest pair of ears."

Todoroki's eyes lit up before a small blush flushed his cheeks, causing him to look away and out the window his bed was against. His eyes widened at the early evening sky before looking over at Recovery Girl. "How long were we out for?"

"It's been nearly a day since you boys were brought in here. I'm surprised you slept for that long but knowing what changes your bodies went through… well…" She stopped and looked at the three of them, her eyes calculating. "Izuka dear, go on back to the classroom and inform Midnight that the boys are awake and you will be their personal nurse for the next few days. I'm signing you off as on a personal assignment as my assistant. Understand?"

"Hai! I'll be right back then!"

Izuka left the room, closing the door swiftly behind her. Recovery Girl's eyes softened at the young lady, her smile small before turning a cold look at the three boys in front of her. "Now listen up. There are some things you three need to know and I want you to listen well. This is extremely important."

That seemed to gain their attention and had them sitting up a little straighter. "You three will be spending the next few days resting. Do I make myself clear? We aren't entirely sure how long these effects are going to last, but we need to keep you under a steady watch to make sure nothing seems abnormal." A few nods were given and she continued on. "You're going to realize that your senses have been heightened. You're going to hear and smell better than before. This means you'll be must more distracted by the tiniest bit of noise and smell so you won't be attending classes due to the high levels of sound and smells from the different people within the room. It'll take you a good while to get used to it, so you're on leave until then. You three will be sharing one of the smaller houses along with Izuka to avoid too much going on within the dormitories. She will not be staying the nights with you all, but will be coming in and out to check in on you three periodically before reporting back to me."

Her eyes hardened as she fixed them all with a glare. "You three have basically become humans with an alpha complexity. This means you're going to have urges, stronger urges than normal."

"Recovery Girl, if I may?" Todoroki raised a tired arm and gave her a look. "What kind of urges are you exactly talking about?" He didn't like the knowing glint in her eyes as she pointedly looked at Bakugou.

"Sexual urges." Kirishima coughed loudly and all three of them had the decency to look embarrassed. "You're going to experience an alpha wolf's rut, hence why you will be away from the rest of the students for the next few days to a week. I've been monitoring your hormone levels since the moment you were brought in here as I was told of the situation. Izuka has also been informed as she is going to be your caretaker." Bakugou barked out a loud, "WHAT" before calming back down at the look he received.

"The reason why I'm allowing Izuka to be your caretaker is specifically because of the knowledge that you three all have a certain thing for her, am I right?" Seeing them all give some form of confirmation she sighed, rubbing her temples. "I wouldn't normally allow this to happen, but Izuka personally asked for this and I also know having her scent around you three has had a calming effect on you…" She looked up at the ceiling. "She also told me about your predicament."

The three of them all had varying forms of shock on their faces as Recovery Girl gave them stern looks. "You will be having the urges to mate. You all must know what that means. You will want to claim, bite and mate with her for the next few days. She is aware of this, and she knows the precautions she must take to avoid letting you three at each other and especially at her. I'm warning you all now, these next few days are going to be hell on you and your body. The main reason why I'm letting Izuka anywhere near you three is because her scent alone will help to calm you down and make it slightly less miserable. Now I suggest going home and resting for the night. Listen to Izuka and prepare to the best of your abilities."

Recovery Girl stood up and slowly moved to the door, opening it up and seeing a blushing Izuka standing there, fist raised towards the door. "Ah Izuka, you can take these three to the house now. Thanks again deary."

Izuka smiled before looking up at the three boys, them all pointedly looking away from her as she walked into the room.

"Well, shall we?"

* * *

The smaller house was just as spacious as the dorms seemed to be. It fit the four of them easily as Bakugou ran and claimed a room, throwing his stuff in there before plopping onto the bed and groaning. His body still ached from the repeated use of his quirk yesterday. Todoroki sighed, seeing that Bakugou had claimed the one bedroom on the first floor and moved towards the stairs, following behind Kirishima who was heavily leaning against Izuka for help. His eyes narrowed at the red-head, his body instinctively tensing at every touch the two made. He heard more than felt the growl coming from his own chest, and he quickly ducked into the first door that appeared on his right. Noticing it was bedroom, he quickly put his stuff on the bed and moved to close the door, but stopping as he noticed Izuka standing there with her arms crossed.

"Izuka…"

"Shouto." Her smile widened as he seemed to visibly relax in front of her. Sitting on the bed, she moved to kneel before him, her hands reaching for the gauze still wrapped around his left leg. "May I?"

He nodded, his eyes shifting up to see Bakugou looking into the room. He trailed back down to see Izuka pulling at the gauze, showing the nasty burns on his leg before wrapping her hands around it. He felt the familiar heat in his leg before letting out a loud sigh, the pain slowly ebbing away. His eyes closed as the warm feeling spread. Letting himself relax, he leaned back on the bed, ignoring the presence from the doorway.

"Um… Shouto?" His eyes snapped open and he watched as Izuka gave him a concerned look, but the large blush across her cheeks had him sitting up in interest. "You uh… You were purring."

Todoroki groaned as he fell back onto the bed at the loud laughing coming from Bakugou. He didn't think his face could be more red than it was at that moment. Knowing for a fact that he just purred - a sentiment he knew to show that he was beyond content and happy - was mortifying, especially since he had done so in front of Katsuki out of everyone. Izuka… he didn't mind, cause she did bring him that warm feeling and he wouldn't mind purring for her for as long has he had the ability to if it would continuously put that lovely blush on her cheeks.

He peered through his fingers, his hands having come up to cover his face in his embarrassment, to see Katsuki grinning at Izuka while she had her cheeks puffed out in what he called her "frustrated with everything to do with Katsuki" face. He sat up to look once more down at his leg and smiled at the slowly healing burns, the pain almost completely ebbed away at this point. A hand came to rest on his leg and he jerked up to see Izuka smiling softly at him.

"I'm going to go help Kacchan with something and I'll be back up to check on both you and Eiji before I leave, alright?" A silent nod from Shouto had her moving away, and he watched with a bated breath as she moved out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor. His eyes took in Katsuki's form as he stood there, watching Izuka before his red eyes moved to look at Shouto. His mouth slowly morphed into a smirk and he had the audacity to wink at him before slamming the door shut.

Shouto sat there with wide eyes before falling back onto the bed and nearly whining out in frustration. Of course Katsuki would initiate a challenge, of course he fucking would. This was the most competitive bastard he had ever met before- even bigger than his own father!

"Fucking bastard."

* * *

"Kacchan what was it that you needed?" Izuka turned around to look at the room Katsuki had claimed. The large bedroom had a tv and a connected bathroom, like all the other rooms did as Cementoss was instructed to build it specifically to help the three males out during this… less than fortunate time. She noted the bed was a four poster bed, and it seemed he had already placed all of his belongings away. She turned around to look at him, seeing him leaning against the closed door with a smirk on his face.

"Kacchan?"

He stalked closer, having already locked the door, backing Izuka up until she hit the opposite wall of the bedroom, Katsuki's arms coming to trap her between him as he loomed into her space. His breath fanned over her neck before he leaned down and slowly kissed the exposed skin, a slow sensual kiss compared to his normal rough demeanor.

"I need you Izuka." His voice growled out and made her body shake, her hands coming up to grip at the front of his shirt. "I fucking need you." His voice rasped out as his hands moved to grip her hips, pulling her flush against him and grinding down to keep her against the wall and to relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

"Ah- Kacchan we… we shouldn't!" She let out a soft noise as his teeth nibbled lightly against her shoulder, her shirt being moved out of the way for him to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. He moaned softly, grinding his body against hers as she gasped at the feeling of his arousal. "Ka-Kacchan pl-please…!"

A hand placed itself over her mouth and her eyes met piercing red as Katsuki sneered at her. "You're mine Izuka. Not theirs… Not anyone's. All mine." His eyes flashed before he removed his hand, replacing it roughly with his lips and groaned as the kiss was instantly returned, her arms winding around his shoulders and pulling him even closer.

The kiss grew heated as their bodies moved together, Izuka moving a hand to his hair and gripping it tightly in that perfect border between painful and pleasurable. Katsuki bucked his hips and Izuka threw her head back, gasping out as her head moved to lean back against the wall. His mouth moved back to the exposed neck, nibbling down the column of her neck before his teeth sunk into the shoulder right above her collarbone.

The noises she was making had Katsuki hard and needy, his fingers digging into her hips as he rolled his against hers, showing her just how much he wanted and needed her. Izuka gently pushed his chest, making him back up and hit the side of the bed, his legs giving out as he plopped down. His eyes took in her shaking form, her chest moving rapidly as she tried to gain her breath, must like his own. Her eyes met his, her kiss swollen lips still glistening from their heated make out and all he wanted to do was reach out to her, pull her back to him, and never let her go.

But he had to.

He grunted as he looked down, fists gripping his pants tightly. He had overstepped a boundary with that bite, knowing that if Recovery Girl or god forbid - All Might saw that bite - he would be in deeper shit than when his mom found his stash of magazines that were not 'appropriate' for kids his age.

He willed his erection away, hearing Izuka moving from the wall and coming to stop in front of him. His eyes looked up, his head still down as his ears flicked towards her direction.

"Kacchan…" Her hand wove into his hair before gently scratching at his ears, pulling him closer until she gave a gentle kiss to his lips. He stayed still, letting her kiss him before she pulled away and moved towards the door.

The whine left his throat before he could stop it, his eyes following her as she unlocked the door. "Izuka… I'm sorry."

She shook her head before a small smile graced her lips. "No, Kacchan. It's okay. I know it's the hormones that are affecting you. I just, ah." She rubbed the back of her head. "I just need to go fix this up before checking on Shouto and Eiji. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, licking her own in return. "Goodnight Kacchan…"

"Night…"

The door closed behind her and Katsuki threw himself back onto the bed, his body letting out a growl and he groaned as his still semi-hard on dug into his stomach. Only two things came out of this - one, the other bastards now would have to deal with his scent all over her as well as his bite mark. It would drive them both insane. He had initiated the challenge, and he knew the other two wouldn't back down from it. He had claimed what was his, if they even dared touch her in that way…

His growl sounded deep within his chest, his thoughts stalling to the other consequence to his bite mark…

He was going to be in some deep shit.

* * *

A soft knock to his door had Eijirou sitting up in his bed and smiling towards the green haired girl as she moved within the room. His smile instantly dropped as he smelled him on her, his scent rolling off in waves. She was covered in it, that distinctive smell of Katsuki and it had his skin crawling as she moved to sit on his bed.

Before he could stop himself, he was pulling her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her front as she stilled within his grasp. His forehead pressed into the space between her shoulder blades, her body relaxing as Eijirou just opted to hold her, let his own scent mix with the other two that was swirling around her body.

It wasn't a bad combination, their scents all mixed with one another's. Izuka smelled earthy, like a dew covered field in the first of spring with a covering of spice that was so distinctly her. Whereas Katsuki smelled explosive, like a heavy charcoal campfire with hints of gasoline that shouldn't by any means go together but fit him so well that it just worked.

Eijirou himself smelled like heavy rainfall over a small creek bed - or at least that's what he gathered from it. It was sorta like the smell you gather when taking a hike through a rocky area, when the first rain comes to hit over the study rocks on the mountainside and the area smells fresh and new.

His body let out his low groan before he could stop it. His and Izuka's smells just fit so right together and he couldn't get enough of it.

Even with Katsuki's scent intermingling, Eijirou was content to just hold her within his arms like this for the rest of his time with her. He knew she had to make her rounds, before leaving and getting enough rest to deal with the three of them again tomorrow. He lifted his head up to place a kiss on the back of her neck, his lips gently moving before his eyes met with a glaring red bite mark.

The growl that ripped from his throat startled them both, Eijirou's arms tightening around her before he huffed out a large breath.

"He bit you…?"

Izuka nodded, her body moving to straddle his waist as his arms stayed wrapped around her. "He did."

His eyes glared at the mark, the teeth indents red and the skin puffing up in irritation. God he wanted to kill him for this…

But did he ever want to leave his own mark on her too…

His eyes met hers before she smiled down at him, her hand moving through his hair and gently playing with his ears as they twitched at the gentle touch.

"You know Eiji… I wouldn't mind having your mark too…"

His eyes widened at her before he was moving, pinning her beneath him on the bed. His body screamed in protest, it still sore from the grueling battle yesterday but he ignored it all as his lips came to kiss her own. It was a hungry kiss for them both, something raw and fresh and Eijirou shivered with it. He wanted her, his alpha crying out to take her then and there but he held himself back, arms shaking from the strain of holding himself up.

Her hand moving to the back of his neck brought him out of his thoughts and he pulled away to peer into her eyes. She gave him a breathless smile, before leading his head to her stomach, his eyes questioning her before she nodded, a blush heavy across her cheeks.

He lifted her shirt up just enough to expose her wide hips and stomach line, his mouth leaving kisses all across the area before resting on the right side. He sucked gently on the skin there, his teeth aching as he gently opened up before sinking his teeth into the taunt skin.

His fingers gripped the bedsheets on both sides of her, her gasp doing things to him he never imagined would happen from just a simple, but beautiful sound. He pulled away, licking the coppery taste from his mouth before licking the fresh bite wound. The bite was a nasty red, but he felt proud of it, his grin taking over his face as he looked up into Izuka's shining eyes.

He felt guilty all of a sudden, pulling her against him as he cradled her against his chest. He kissed her all over. Her forehead, the crown of her head, her ears, cute little nose, each freckle and cheek and then slowly her lips. Just a gentle press of them together before she moved towards the door. She gave him a smile, one that pulled at his heart as she left the room, bidding him goodnight.

At least he wasn't like Katsuki who wanted the whole world to see his glaring bite.

* * *

Shouto sat on the edge of his bed, his hair wet from his recent shower. He shook the towel through his hair, careful to not rub too hard against his new ears, the damned things getting in the way of his normal routines.

He sighed before looking up, his door opening and closing with a soft click as Izuka made her way into the room. The blush that covered her cheeks was beautiful, and Shouto returned the smile she gave him as her eyes moved away from his shirtless body.

He hoped she liked what she saw.

His eyes moved across her own body, resting on the angry bite mark on her neck, and the way her hand held her right hip tenderly. He could smell the other two alphas all across her skin. It made his own crawl, but it was also deeply satisfying smelling them all mixed as one. His heart swelled as she moved over to sit beside him on the bed, her body angled towards him as her focus was solely on him. He had her attention now, and she was all his for this moment of time.

He moved so their thighs were touching, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in, scenting at the spot where the angry red mark wasn't glaring back at him. He smelled his own scent wafting through the air, his chilly morning fresh snowfall mixed with Izuka and Eijirou's scent magically; his molten fire raw and powerful mixed with Katsuki's to make the scent unbearably strong but in a good way. Oh how he wished Izuka could smell all this, how they smelled together, all of them. It was startling to know he didn't mind it, the way they all worked together seemingly coming into one.

His lips pressed into her neck, before pulling away and pulling her hand up towards his lips. He kissed her gently on the back of her head, before kissing each knuckle and moving to the pads of her fingertips. He nibbled on her thumb before kissing the palm of her hand, and moving to the inside of her wrist where he stopped and looked up at her.

Her beautiful face was flushed perfectly, her eyes shining from the light treatment he always tried to shower her with. She deserved it. She deserved it all, and he was determined to be the one to give it to her.

With a tilt of his head, he asked his question, knowing she knew exactly what he meant. He was met with a shining smile, and a gasp of breath as his lips made contain once more with her pulse point. His canines seemed to stretch before he sunk them into her wrist, her bit back groan music to his ears as he pulled away to gentle kiss and lick the fresh wound.

He moved forward then, making sure to keep her wrist gently within the grasp of his hand before he kissed her fully on the lips. Her tongue coming out to swipe at his lips, the coppery taste of her blood not startling him like he originally thought it would. They kissed for awhile, their bodies slowly molding together at the swap of tongue before Shouto pulled away.

He gave one last kiss to her wrist before leaning in to kiss her forehead. He smiled at her tired smile, before she moved to get off the bed and towards the door. Watching her go left an ache in his heart, but he would be seeing her first thing in the morning.

"Goodnight Izuka."

"Night Shouto." She smiled before closing the door gently behind her.

Izuka walked down the stairs, past Katsuki's room before slouching against the couch in the living room. Her body ached, her shoulder, hip and wrist screaming at her in dull pain as she looked the two she could see over. Both were dangerously red, but Eijirou's was a nasty bite with how sharp his teeth were, digging deep into her flesh. She wouldn't be surprised if they would all scar if she didn't have her healing quirk already moving to ease the pain.

She sighed before slumping onto the soft cushions of the couch, her body too weak to really give much thought at moving. She turned to her side, avoiding the bite mark to her right hip and glanced at the bite on her wrist.

"How the hell am I supposed to hide all these…?"


	6. Want

**Request:**

 **Tomura Fantasizing about Izuka**

 **Note: Be warned - went a little dark here.** We all know Tomura isn't exactly sane in the head, and his thoughts drift towards a certain green-haired beauty who had the unfortunate luck of catching his eye~

Enjoy!~

* * *

She was perfect in every way.

From her skin glistening in the movements of the night, caught lightly in the flames of the fire soaring into the sky, to the blood dripping down her leg and forehead as she helped to keep Stain's attention on her, to the way her face scrunched up in pain at the slightest movement of her leg.

Everything about her was perfect.

And Tomura wanted her all to himself.

That face, clearly determined and in pain was what he thought about most nights. The look of fear and hatred in her green eyes as he held her arm, her skin disintegrating as it regenerated at the same time. The way she took the pain. The way she bit back the screams but still let them leak out when the pain was too much. The way she held that look in her eyes, even now as she fought someone who wasn't him.

Kami, how he wished that was him.

Looking through his binoculars, he focused on Izuka. Her body moving gracefully despite the numerous injuries on her person. Her determination was boundless, and her skill set had clearly risen since they last time he saw her. His mind ticked over the way her quirk helped her, the healing one ever so fascinating to him even now.

He wanted to lay his hands on her, fully extended fingers, watching her squirm under his touch as he took away layer by layer of skin and muscles just for it to reappear right before him.

He wanted it so badly he almost could feel himself being drawn to her now, but he held fast. It wouldn't be good to make a scene with the Nomu's running around at the same time. It was not his time tonight.

He'd wait his turn patiently.

His sensei had told him his time would come.

Despite his lack of faith, he silently let up a prayer in hopes to seeing her again soon, quicker than it took than the last time he saw her in person.

Seeing her on TV during the sports festival wasn't enough. He wanted her now. He needed her beside him as he let his quirk work it's magic over her skin as hers refuted back. He'd hold her hostage, use her to his own devices, make her crave him to the point that she could no longer live without him.

There was a word for that, he just couldn't place it at the moment.

"Stockholm Syndrome."

Kurogiri's voice found its way into Tomura's mind, flirting about as his eyes focused on the man next to him.

"Hmm…?"

"What you were mumbling about is called Stockholm Syndrome. In which the beginning of feelings of trust or affection are felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage. This normally leads the victim to becoming dependent towards their captor. I almost feel as if your thoughts about this girl are getting darker everyday."

"Kurogiri…" Tomura's voice held mirth as he turned away from the mist villain to focus on the green haired beauty once more. They were now surrounded by other heroes, Izuka being carried on the back of the hero they had saved. Stain had been defeated by the three UA students. He couldn't help but feel proud of the young girl, but felt disdain that the other two boys also held some wonderful power to hold their own against the Hero Killer.

He focused on Izuka once more, on her own two feet now but being held up by that bastard Endeavor's son. Of all the children to be touching her right now-

A movement caught his attention as he veered his binoculars to an incoming mass. His eyes widened as he watched a Nomu, the sole winged one, come swooping down to grab at Izuka. His claws grasped at the young hero, dragging her away and up into the sky as the others looked on in turmoil.

Why had he gone after her!?

"Kurogiri!"

"I can leave at once to grab her if you so wish. I can create a portal to have them both appear right here. Just give me the command."

Tomura almost gave the word - almost… but something stopped him as he watched Stain move from his bindings, blistering speed taking charge as he killed the Nomu instantly and brought Izuka back to the ground safely.

He should be mad that his newest ally - where they allies? - had just killed one of his prize possessions, one that took months to form and create with the help of his sensei... but he couldn't bring himself to care. The girl meant more. She always meant more.

Why did she mean more?

Tomura turned away, his eyes settling on the darkening sky as the flames were slowly being put out. The binoculars being turned to ash as Kurogiri opened a portal besides them.

"She'll be mine one day."

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Sensei has promised me."

"And he'll make it happen."

The last sight of the two of them was caught on camera as a helicopter flew nearby.


	7. Feelings

**REQUEST:**  
 **I was wondering if kirishima confirmed that his feelings for izuka were more than friendly since their kiss... but knowing about katsuki and izuka's past together, he would feel guilty if he acted on his feelings before his friend had a chance to make up (even though katsuki had so many chances wasted already...)**

 **so basically kirishima confronting katsuki about their feelings for izuka.**

* * *

Here is another short one! I have fun being able to get my thoughts out in the shorter requests cause they are easier to write/let me get to know more on how to write the characters!

Let me know what you think! :'D

"Hey so… Bakubro, can I talk to you?"

Bakugou looked up from his spot on his floor, his door cracked open as Kirishima peered into his room. A sneer formed on his face as he took in the redhead's nervous body language. "Will you actually go away if I say no?"

"I mean, I can but it's kinda important and -"

"Just fucking shut up and get in here." Bakugou sat up and scratched the back of his head, his red eyes focusing on the other male as he entered the room after closing the door behind him and sat down on the floor. "So what's this about?"

"It's about, you know…?"

Bakugou fixed Kirishima with a glare before snorting. "No, I fucking don't, so why don't you tell me before I blow your ass out of here."

The red haired male sighed deeply before leaning back on his arms and staring at the ceiling. "It's about Izuka."

Bakugou's body showed he heard him, his eyes flicking up to the other male before looking down at his floor that suddenly seemed extremely interesting.

"Yeah? And?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry if I overstepped some type of line between us when I… You know, took her first kiss and all."

Bakugou's fists clenched, his pant's legs being crumbled in the tight grip. "I don't want to fucki-"

"Dude, seriously, let me talk. I know you have feelings for her."

Bakugou's eyes widened, snarl leaving his lips and as he was about to pounce, he saw the serious expression on Kirishima's face. He let down his fist that had sparks flying out of it, placing it in his lap and willing himself to control his temper.

"I fucking do not."

"Pfft. Seriously? It's so obvious Bakubro. You're overprotective of her. You make sure you are always near her whenever you get the chance. You make sure she eats but also gets her training done. It's kinda right in your face obvious dude." Kirishima fixed him a look, the type telling him to cut it out. Bakugou looked down and grunted, his palms catching his attention.

"Yeah well… What the fuck about you then? Was that kiss just for the hell of it or was it because you…?" He paused, not wanting the words to leave his mouth. He didn't want either of those choices to be true, but he knew one of them was, and he couldn't fault the other boy for liking Izuka.

It was hard not to.

"Well, I mean, yeah I like her. I like her a lot…" Bakugou looked up to see a light smile on Kirishima's face as he glanced at the ceiling once more. "She's… amazing. I feel like I can actually achieve at being a hero with her by my side." Kirishima glanced at Bakugou, his eyes showing caution and something else.

"So I came in here to say I felt guilty for kissing her first before you could truly fix things between you two, but I don't regret it. I never will."

Bakugou growled slightly at the notion, his face contorting into a sneer. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm challenging you for her heart. No hard feelings for whoever she chooses yeah?" Kirishima's grin irritated the shit out Bakugou, his palms flaring up once more.

"Did you just fucking come in here to rile me up!?"

"Maybe, but I needed you to know that my feelings for her aren't just a fleeting emotion. I care a lot about her, which means whenever you mess up, no matter how royally bad, I am going to be there for her." Kirishima's red eyes glared into Bakugou's, the two boys sharing a deep look. "If you keep hurting her the way you do, you'll never truly win over her heart. You have the childhood memories, the friendship there, but you keep pushing her away. You'll lose her if you keep this up."

"I fucking know that!" Bakugou barked before he stood up and gestured towards the door. "Now get the fuck out! I'll show you just how right I am for her, you piece of shit hair for brains!"

Kirishima got up before grinning towards Bakugou, holding out his fist which he just looked at. "May the best man win?"

Bakugou snorted before bumping his fist towards the other red head. "Yeah, it'll be me yah loser."

A boasting laugh left Kirishima before he moved towards the door, opening it to see Todoroki standing behind it, his face showing no emotion before a smirk made its way across his face.

"Make that three. Good luck boys."

Todoroki walked away, his smirk growing as Bakugou yelled behind him and Kirishima's loud sigh filled the hallway.


	8. Third Time's the Charm

**REQUESTS:**  
 **Tbh the scenario doesn't matter much to me but I kinda want to see some Tododeku fluff and them being cute together. Like a ton of cuddles and kisses. Can it be in the dorms though? If it is with the whole group can it start out as truth or dare (because that is a game where you learn so much about others or force people to do stuff, overall usually funny) like it can even start out with a movie night or something but I want cuddly tododeku hanging out with their class and being able to share kisses once in a while**  
 **&**  
 **I second that, maybe a fanfiction where they maybe learn together and fall asleep in shouto's room only for one of the others to find them in the morning chaos follows, Or they train together and they're both going all out. Shouto pins her to the ground izuka teasingly kisses him only for him to lose control of his fire, following in burning some of her clothes away leaving them both embarrassed, shouto giving her his clothes and the rest of the class is like wtf when they see them**

* * *

 **The two times Todoroki was almost caught and the one time he was:**  
 _ **Third Time's the Charm**_

This was a highly requested chapter - and given that you both have been waiting awhile to see a TodoDeku chapter (like a lot of people holy man), I decided to write out almost all of the prompts you sent me!~

I hope you all enjoy it! It was definitely fun to write more in Todoroki's perspective, and Izuka is always a ball of sunshine 3 Let me know what you think!~

ALSO SHOUT OUTS TO WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHO SAID WHAT AT THE END!~

* * *

"Midoriya."

Waiting a few seconds, he tried again.

"Midoriya…"

Pausing for another full minute this time, he didn't bother looking up from his book, knowing how hard she tended to be into her studies and wouldn't hear him the first few times.

"Izuka?"

Todoroki sighed as he didn't get a response, turning the page in his book before trying once more. "Izuka…?" He finally looked up, only to see Izuka with her head down on her arms, pencil dropped into the folds of her book as she slept silently besides him. Todoroki's lips formed into a soft smile, his hand reaching up to move her bangs away from her eyes. He moved his book from his lap to the small table they were using to study on, pulling Izuka into his arms before standing up. He gently placed her on her bed, moving the covers back and tucking her in before turning around and cleaning up the slight mess from their hours of cramming for the exams that were coming up.

He moved back towards the bed, leaning down to kiss her forehead before backing up quietly to leave the room. Before he could make a second step towards the way out, Izuka's hand reached out and gripped his forearm in a strong hold. Her gentle tug pulled Todoroki back to the side of the bed.

She looked up at him, droopy eyes meeting shocked ones as she pulled on his arm once more.

"Izuka?"

"Stay."

Todoroki's heart hammered in his chest as he swallowed before he choked on his own saliva.

"Wha-what?"

"Please…? Stay?"

Todoroki only nodded, moving the covers off of her before settling in the small bed besides her. Not knowing what to do with his arms, he pushed one under the shared pillow, his arm cradling her head and the other resting at his side. Izuka moved, placing her head just under his chin, small hands gripping the front of his shirt as she sighed. She mumbled something before her breathing evened back out and Todoroki leaned down to kiss the crown of her head.

His arms somehow wound themselves around her during the night, their legs becoming entangled and Todoroki never wanted to leave the safe space ever again.

But duty called, and he had promised to visit his mother early in the morning, and so he forced himself to pull away from her warm embrace. He gave her a soft kiss to her cheek before grabbing his stuff and moving out of the door. It was still early and he intended to not let anyone see him to avoid the rising questions that would surely appear if he was spotted. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairwell he heard Uraraka call out to Izuka from the doorway. His smirk stayed on his face for the rest of the morning.

* * *

It had gotten late, and their group had started to dwindle after the fourth movie had ended. The annual Harry Potter marathon around Harry's birthday was playing this weekend, and many of the students within their dorm had agreed it would be fun to stay in and watch the marathon together. It was unanimous that many of them loved the movies, just as much as they did the books, since the wizarding world was so vastly different from their own.

Todoroki moved his arm to settle around Izuka's waist, she having already fallen asleep against his shoulder earlier in the fifth movie. This would be the last one of the day, and it would replay at the beginning of the next day. Not that any of them cared, the crazy, cat loving, pink dress wearing headmistress was the worst character ever created in his opinion and almost everyone agreed that the fifth movie never really existed in the franchise (minus of course, the horrible deaths of some of the most beloved characters). He gently moved them to lay down on the couch, his arms coming to wrap around Izuka, not yet wanting to move from the warmth she provided at his side. Everyone else had already gone, the late hour dragging their sleepy eyes to go rest before continuing tomorrow.

He snuggled up against her, pulling her against his chest and sighing in contempt at the feeling she brought him. He wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of the night if this is how he would feel constantly. After the first time sleeping in her bed, he had started to make it a habit in sleeping there between two to three nights a week, sometimes she would stay in his room, since hers sometimes gave him the creeps with all the All Might posters and other heroes he knew to be staring at them…

He shivered from the thought and pushed it out of his mind.

He smiled down at the sleeping Izuka, his lips coming to kiss her forehead as he settled back down, and fell asleep after a few minutes of resting his eyes.

He woke up to the feeling of stirring next to him, and smiled as he felt a press of lips against the column of his neck that was peeking out of his high collared sweatshirt. Izuka grinned against his neck, her light, sleepy chuckle leaving him content to wrap his arms tighter against her. They hadn't moved much from where they had fallen asleep, and Todoroki was happy neither of them had fallen off the couch in tight nook it provided.

He moved his hand to run through her unruly morning hair, and her hum of pleasure brought his lips back to her forehead. She looked up from her spot on his chest, before moving forward and kissing his lips with her own, morning breath be damned. Todoroki smiled into the kiss, his lips lightly moving against hers, as his arms pulled her flush against him.

It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but they only ever did it when they were alone, not wanting the attention it would bring from the other students.

They were still relatively exclusive in the dating sense.

She broke away from him, pushing off his chest and giving one last lingering kiss before moving towards the doorway that led back to her room. They knew they were pushing the chances of being caught, and Izuka, being the bright one in the mind in the morning, had made her move. Todoroki had just sat up, stretching his arms over his head before he heard a loud bang within the kitchen.

He looked over, a smirk appearing on his face as he spotted Bakugou slowly moving around to make breakfast.

Crisis averted.

* * *

He was out of breath and taking a much needed water break.

Izuka and him had been outside for hours now, within the clearing of the trees near their dorms. It was really the only hidden area around their house, giving them the privacy they wanted while testing out and training the use of their quirks.

Izuka was testing out the maneuverability of her Full Cowl, the move keeping Todoroki's eyes glued to her as she bounced from tree trunk to tree trunk. Her moves reminded him mainly of Bakugou, knowing that the two of them had been working together to try and get her moves under better control since her focus while in Full Cowl had to be used to disburse her quirk throughout her whole body. The moves were starting to become second nature to her, and once she was able to achieve that, she would be back on top of her game.

He smiled as she stopped, coming over to take the water bottle out of his hands to guzzle down the much needed chilled water. He hoped she appreciated the ice cold water - since his quirk was indeed good for other uses than just freezing everything around them.

She nodded at the clearing, the day slowly turning to evening as she smiled, her breath finally leveled. "Wanna go for one more round?"

Todoroki nodded, getting back to his spot within the clearing and watching as Izuka bounded her way gracefully over to her own starting point. It had become a bit of a game for the two of them, this type of sparring. With Izuka's healing quirk, Todoroki had to be careful with the amount of heat he released, and she in turn, had to be careful when she focused on the healing effects - thus making it a push and pull for the two of them and strategizing was a main element within their spars.

Todoroki shot off a block of ice, heading straight for Izuka after giving him the go-okay, and she quickly dashed away from it, the familiar spark of Full Cowl lighting up around her body. She moved through his ice field, Todoroki watching her carefully before he took off on his own.

When his foot hit the middle of the shards of ice, he knew he made a mistake. The sound of whirling ice being flung his way sent him scrambling to bring up his fire in time to melt the ice. He grunted as the steam emitting from the quickly evaporating ice surrounded him, carefully listening to the thunking sounds around him as Izuka moved. He barely missed the punch she threw to his side, grabbing her arm and flinging her around and out of the steam covered area.

Following her flight path, he sent ice soaring after her getting a loud bang in return as ice shards were sent his way once more. Her strength was not only impressive, but damn annoying in spars like this.

Todoroki whirled around, bringing up ice to his left as she neared in on him, the smirk on her face told him he had made another mistake, and before he could react, she had gracefully moved around the formed pillars of ice to tackle him to the ground. From there, it was mainly a struggle for power dominance, in which Todoroki hooked his leg under hers and flipped them, effectively pinning her to the ground.

He smirked down at her, huffing out his breath as he glanced down at the flushed girl. She grinned up at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow before he was pulled forward by the front of his jacket, and lip locked into a searing kiss.

Todoroki grunted, his arms moving to cradle her head, and grasp at the back of her neck before he realized what was happening. Feeling Izuka shout into his mouth had him gasping for breath, pulling away from her to see what he had done. His face flushed deeply as he moved off of her, standing and turning around to face away, his hands coming to cover his mortified face.

"Izuka- I- I'm so-"

"Shouto it's okay, really. Just let me-"

"How can you say it's okay!? I just- I let the flames out when - Oh my kami I'm so sorry!"

"Shouto! Honestly! It's not like there's much to see. You only burned through my shirt, my bra is still in tact. It's not that big of a deal!"

Todoroki slowly turned around to see Izuka on the ground, her face supporting a matching blush as she gave him a bashful look. "I'm still sorry…"

She laughed a bit before standing up, pulling at Todoroki's own shirt. "To make it up to me, give me this and let's head back to the dorm. I'm getting hungry anyway."

He nodded, pulling away and pulling off his shirt to hand to her. His spine tingled watching her smaller form being enveloped in his shirt. It made his chest swell with pride, and something else to see her wearing his shirt.

He was enjoying this a little too much.

On the trek back to the dorming hall, Todoroki couldn't help thinking something was amiss until he had opened the door to their hall. All the eyes from the other students instantly turned to them from the dining room table, their eyes widening at the naked chest of Todoroki to Izuka being swallowed by his shirt.

 _"Shit…"_

"Deku?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

"Izuka- what the hell Todoroki!?"

"This is most improper behavior between the two of you!"

He had finally been caught…


	9. You Are A (Manly) Hero

**TUMBLR REQUEST:**  
 **Can I request for you to write about your fem!izuku comforting kirishima in private and telling him how amazing and useful his quirk is and how he'll become a fantastic (manly) hero?**

 **My poor baby Kiri Eiji has some confident issues- but don't we all? Love this child and loved this request!**

* * *

He heard a knock on his door, but didn't move to answer it. His whole body hurt, wrapped up in the bandages that littered his body. The cuts and bruises that crisscrossed over his being were numerous, some deep, others barely noticable, but he felt it all.

He was still a failure within his own mind. He could never amount up to what Crimson Riot was able to achieve during his time as a hero. His quirk was too simple, his existence barely there while his classmates were making leaps and bounds to achieve their dreams.

He was always the one standing by and watching it seemed. Maybe this is what he was meant to be doing instead?

Another knock brought him out of his thoughts and he groaned in response, wanting whoever it was to go away. He didn't want their looks of pity, or to see the concern in their eyes.

He honestly wanted his bed to suck him up and never let him go.

"Hey Eiji…?" Eijirou lifted his head as the door was opened a slight crack, Izuka's head peaking in.

He could have sworn he locked the door.  
Her small smile had him placing his head back into his pillow, blocking his view as the girl moved into the room quietly. He felt the bed dip as a hand began to rub his back gently. She had done this while he was in the hospital, the soothing heat from her palm helping to decrease the pain in the deeper cuts found there. He held back a groan as she applied a bit more pressure to the areas that needed it.

"You know… You looked really cool back there."

He hitched a breath as she continued her movements across his back, her quiet murmur a soft melody in the quietness of his room. He strained his ears to hear her better, not wanting to lift his head to let her know she had his full attention.

"I know you may think that in some way you have failed, but didn't you see how many people you saved? How many lives are still here because you stepped up and held your ground?"

He squinted his eyes shut, his hands gripping the pillow tightly as he shook his head back and forth.

"I don't know why you are so hard on yourself, but I guess that's why me and you get along so well. We are the same in that sense… This self doubt." He heard Izuka take a deep breath and pressed on. "Your doubts stem from your quirk, and the things that have happened in your past. Mine stem from an entirely different place, but in the end, we both feel it. We both see it."

Yeah, he sees it everyday. From the scar on his face to the scars that now littered his body.

Sometimes he couldn't stand the face looking back at him in the mirror.

"Eijirou, you are one of the most strong-willed, most amazing up and coming heroes of our generation. You have the passion, the drives, the abilities to make it so far. You-"

"Izuka, please…!" She stopped, her eyes widening as Eijirou sat up, his breath hitching in pain as he twisted his limbs to face her. His red hair hung in his face, his eyes bloodshot and tracks of tears could still be seen. "Didn't you see me? You were there weren't you? I lost! I fucking lost and those people- they...- they were defenseless! Didn't you see!? They were defenseless because I lost! I wasn't strong enough! I have to get stronger, but this damn quirk - it doesn't just improve like yours and doesn't have variations to it like Todoroki's and Bakugou's!" He gripped his head and placed his elbows on his knees, his body shuddering as he tried to hold back tears. "I'm a failure… I'm a fucking failure and I can't do anything about it… I tried, I honestly tried… But I still…" His hands fell from his face as tears raced down his cheeks once more.

"I'm still not enough…"

Izuka's breath hitched, her hands, shaking at her sides, slowly lifted up to cup Eijirou's cheeks. His eyes looked up, the heartbreak in his eyes flashing within her own. She leaned forward, her forehead resting against his as she breathed deeply. Eijirou caught on, his own labored breaths slowly falling into sync with her deep ones. She smiled, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she wiped away his own.

"You are enough Eiji. You'll always be enough, you've always been enough. Everyone has their ups and downs. Because of you, those people you stood in front of are saved. Because of you, those people were able to go home to their families. Because of you, pro heroes were able to come in and save even more people because you stalled. Because you had a plan. Because you were brave. Eiji, you are enough, and you will continue to be enough as you continue to become a hero."

Eijirou's hands held Izuka's to his face, his eyes closing as he nodded slowly, the panic from before settling into a quiet hum within his body.

Not quite gone, but not as pressing as it had been for the past few days.

"You are a hero, Eijirou."

He smiled, his breath coming out in a quiet huff of laughter.

"A manly hero?"

Her own giggle brought a bigger smile to his face, his red eyes taking in her sweet face as she nodded.

"The manliest manly hero of all time!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks to all those that have submitted requests! Goodness I just love them!~_**


	10. Truth or Dare?

**REQUEST:**

 **Please truth or dare approach. Kirishima kissing Deku in the game and Katsuki getting all jealous and possessive**

 **This was a fun one to do XD Hope you all enjoy this short one!**

* * *

"Why the fuck did I agree to play this shitty ass game?"

Katsuki huffed from his place on the floor, his back cracked as he stretched up, extending his arms above his head and grunting from the relief it provided. He glared at Mina who just grinned back at him, her hand on the bottle in the middle of the floor. "I feel like I've been sitting on my ass for hours just watching you fuckers learn more about each other."

Mina stuck out her tongue, spinning the bottle in front of her. "Oh hush Bakugou! At least we aren't playing spin the bottle, and instead the truth or dare version of this game. God knows how angry you would get if-"

"If what huh!? I dare you to fucking finish that sentence you piece of pink haired shit-"

"Kacchan! Please, come on. It's just a game." Izuka's hand reached out and pulled him back against the bed they were leaning against. "It's a fun way to get to know everyone while playing a game. Come on, the bottle landed on you. So?"

Mina smiled at Izuka before her eyes settled on Katsuki. "So? What's it gonna be? Truth, or will you take the dare?" Her eyebrows rose up as Katsuki's red eyes settled her with a look.

"I'll take the fucking dare. This game's gotta fucking liven up somehow." Katsuki snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, taking a look around the small group as Mina seemed to be considering her options.

It was the little friend group that Katsuki tolerated having around him. There was pink-haired alien girl, Mina, who likes to act as the leader of organizing these sorts of things. Then Hair-for-Brains, Eijirou, and his weird crew of followers, Denki and Hanta, who bounded up to Katsuki since day one. Then of course there was Izuka, who Katsuki favored the most.

But he would never admit that outloud.

Mina snapped her fingers, drawing Katsuki's attention back to her as he quirked an eyebrow. "I've got it! I dare you to try and not cuss for the rest of this game, if you do, you have to take off a piece of clothing!"

This got everyone's attention and the three other boys all stared in horror at Mina as she giggled at her devilish plan. Izuka's face flamed as she glanced over to Katsuki, his face set in a shocked, enraged look. He was literally steaming from the anger being held back.

Izuka decided to speak up and reached out towards Mina. "Uh, Mina, please, I don't know if that's the smartest idea-"

"FINE! You want to see me fucking naked - then here! Here yah go you pink haired freak!" Katsuki sat up and shrugged off his loose flannel, leaving him in a black tight tank top that did nothing to hide the outlines underneath. "Let's get this game on the fu-fricken roll!" Katsuki leaned forward and spun the bottle, it landing on Denki who looked petrified. "Well Pikachu, what's it gonna be? Fu-Fricken Scaredy Truth or taking the man's way and going for the Dare?"

"With how mad you are right now, I'm sticking with truth." Denki laughed at the angry growl that formed over Katsuki's face, his eyes avoiding the heated glare by looking at Izuka for help.

"You fucking pussy!"

"Kacchan!"

"Hahahah! Strip another piece of clothing Bakugou!" Mina giggled as his red eyes settled on her before a puff of a groan filled the small room. He reached down and yanked off his shirt and glared at them all, ignoring Izuka's flushed look next to him. "So, what do you want to know about Denki?"

"Why are you all such pussies! God, this fu-fricken stinks! I hate watching my mouth!" Katsuki got up and stormed over to his fridge to look in it, ignoring the group as they all laughed at his expense. Mina leaned over towards Izuka, her elbow hitting her ribs as she wiggled her eyebrows between them.

"Bakugou's got a nice sculpted back and abs… Wouldn't you say?" Mina laughed at the expressions flying across her face. One of confusion, to horror, to embarrassment as her eyes quickly looked away from the shirtless blonde.

"Mina! Please!"

Izuka and Mina missed the look that Eijirou sent Izuka's way, his mouth in a hard line. Denki contemplated something before he leaned over and spun the bottle lightly, making it land on Eijirou. Hanta pretended not to notice as he glanced around the room and then down at the bottom once more. "Oh hey Eijirou! Denki spun and it landed on you!"

Eijirou looked down and then over to his right to see Denki smiling at him, his wink making him raise an eyebrow. "Oh right! Uh, I'll take a dare!"

Denki's smile grew as he glanced over at the other blonde before settling his eyes on Izuka. "Hmmm, alright then. Eiji man, I dare you to kiss Izuka."

The room grew silent, and Izuka's hands that were once in her lap, now slapped to her face as another blush broke across her face. "Wha-What!? You can't be serious!"

Eijirou's face was just as red as his hair as he glanced from Izuka to Denki, back to Izuka and then towards the blonde across the room who had paused mid-drink towards his lips. Hardened red eyes stood shock still as he looked for Eijirou to Izuka.

Oh what the hell? Why not?

Eiji made up his mind, leaning forward, and grasping the back of Izuka's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Izuka's body sat tense before relaxing slightly and she let out a small puff of air before Eijirou moved back. His eyes shining with a grin on his face. He sat back, his hand coming to rub the back of his head as he let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Alright then! So it's my turn right?" Just as he was about to reach for the bottle to spin once more, a naked mass came flying his way and knocked him on his back.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR PARENTS!"

Eijirou hardened his body that Katsuki was aiming at, the other four classmates staring on in slight terror as the two rolled around the room and destroyed their game.

"DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH!?"

"CHILL BAKUBRO! IT'S JUST A GAME!"

"SUCK MY BALLS YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS! I'LL MURDER YOUR ASS!"

Mina laughed hysterically, rolling on the floor and pointing at the two boys. "Bakugou! That's like, your whole set of clothing and then some! You owe me a strip tease!"

"You wanna see my ass!? Fine! Check this shit out! I'll show you who's the fucking best around here!"

"Kacchan no!"

"Bakugou, dude! No one wants to see your junk!"

"Shut your ugly mugs! You all asked for this and now you're going to get it!"

Down the hall multiple students stuck their heads out of their doorways as they glanced towards Bakugou's door. Aizawa made it halfway up the stairs, his eyes heavy with sleep as his afternoon nap was interrupted by the yelling. He paused as a red blur made it's way past him on the staircase and a naked blonde close on the other's heels.

He didn't get enough sleep for this shit.


	11. Snow

**REQUEST:  
Maybe one where Todoroki bonds over something that reminds him of his mother with Izuka. **

****This was a cute one! Wanted to get something out there in case I wasn't able to finish the Christmas short I was planning! Here's some cute TodoDeku 3****

* * *

It had started snowing a few hours ago before school had let out. It was beautiful to see, the snow falling all around the campus as students shouted with glee at the snow covered ground. He overheard many students talking about what they were going to do over the weekend - go sledding, maybe skiing, make snow angels, or like Bakugou had shouted out to the class when they all crowded around the windows to see the snow falling - "Staying the fuck in my bed and away from you fuckers!"

Todoroki sighed as he watched his classmates run out into the cold. His left side flared up, keeping him warm as he walked towards the dorms, making sure to follow the footsteps already created so he wouldn't disturb anymore of the snow covered pathways. His mind was reeling with memories of a childhood long ago, one where him and his mother used to-

"Hey, Shou-chan, you in there?"

Todoroki paused as he looked to his left, seeing Izuka smiling up at him, her hand waving in front of his face. He must have stopped along his walk, since she was farther behind him when the class had let out. Her face was flushed a beautiful pink, and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dimming light of day as he nodded in reply. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought." He smiled softly down at her, her smiling growing as she wrapped her arm through his, and looked around them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She looked up at him, her eyes taking in his expression before pressing on. "Do you have any memories of the snow, Shou-chan?"

Todoroki nodded, his mind going back to the memories from before. "I do. All of them with my mother."

Izuka seemed to brighten at the mention of his mother. She had come with him a few weeks ago to meet her, Shouto wanting to introduce the two as he had talked about Izuka many times to his mother. His mother was ecstatic to meet her, her eyes shining in the way they did when he was younger and free of his father's burden. Shouto smiled at the thought, his arm tugging lightly to pull Izuka a bit closer.

"Same with me. My mom loved to come outside and make snow angels and bake cookies with hot chocolate whenever it snowed. It was always a lovely time." Izuka seemed to be far away in the moment, but her soft smile left Shouto musing over an idea.

"Say, Izuka."

Her eyes lifted up to him, just as they reached the door to the dorming hall. "Yes?"

Shouto smiled at her, his left hand coming up to ruffle out the snowflakes that had gotten caught in her hair. "Would you like to make a snowman with me later, and finish the night with hot chocolate?"

The smile that broke out onto her face was answer enough.

Izuka giggled as Shouto shook out his pants leg, his face annoyed as the snow fell from his right pant's leg. He couldn't melt it with his left side without causing water to cover his skin, so he took the normal route. He gave Izuka an exasperated look, his eyes with a playful glare as she grinned in his direction.

"Oh yeah, very funny Izuka. Put snow down my pants. Ha. Ha." Shouto sighed as he finally got the last out of his snow pants, and stripped them off to the extra pair underneath. His right side was chillier than normal, the snow and cold affecting it a lot more than he wished since he couldn't warm his right side with his left in fear of melting the snow and ruining their moment. He let the warmth flood his body and he smiled as his body settled the cold making him shiver.

He glanced over at Izuka, seeing her hands rub over her arms before her eyes met his.

"Come here." Shouto waved her over and she walked towards him, her eyes with a questioning look before he pulled her closer by her hand. He wrapped his arms around her, his warmth sinking into her cool skin as a sigh of contentment left her lips.

"Thank you Shouto…" Izuka hummed and he smiled at the calm moment passing between them. She pulled away slightly to look around her dorm room before nodding at her desk that was set up with a few choices of tea, hot chocolate and cookies. "Do you mind warming up the water in the mugs and I can get a movie set up?"

Shouto nodded, reluctant to let her go. He knew there would be time during the movies to hold her close again, his body light as he settled about heating up the mugs of water. He looked through her selection of teas, smiling as a few of his favorites were found. He grabbed a mug of water with his left hand, heating it up to a proper temperature before adding in his tea and setting about the next mug.

He turned around, handing Izuka her own All Might mug and watching her mix in a hefty amount of hot chocolate mix. "Why water? Why not milk?"

Izuka shrugged and smiled at him. "This is how my mom and I always did it. I know some people heat up milk to add the chocolate mix into it, but water tastes just as fine." She grabbed a candy cane from her desk and a packet of the pocky she likes and settled herself on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, setting the laptop on her lap with the mug placed to the side.

"Weird American Holiday movies alright?"

Shouto held back a barely contained snort, settling himself against her side and glancing at the screen of the laptop. "Jim Carrey version?"

Izuka's grin spread across her face. "Of course! I enjoy the classic How the Grinch Stole Christmas, but this Jim Carrey fellow is hilarious. I enjoy all the improps he does in the movie."

Shouto just smiled at her, nodding in agreement and settling his arm around her waist. "As long as it's with you, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Izuka glanced up at him, a shy smile on her face before she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"Me too Shou-chan. Me too."

* * *

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy New Year to all in case I don't get around to posting the Christmas short!


	12. What You Say?

**REQUESTS:**

 **If you're taking requests, could you write one about Izuka meeting her middle school classmates? Maybe she would be out shopping or something, and it wouldn't be a nice experience unless someone from the 1-A is there/finds her... That could be anyone (or maybe everyone xD), but I'd just like to see people recognize her for how far she's come**

 **I have a request for a side story if you are willing to write it out. As you said Izuku was thought to be a boy while before high school. I was hoping you would try to write a story where some of her former classmates find out she is a girl and a cute one to boot.**

Honestly didn't know what to write for these two requests until this idea popped into my head randomly last night and I cranked it out in 30 minutes all on my phone. XD

Hope you enjoy protective/angry Katsuki and an Izuka who flaunts what she's got when brought up.

Also FYI - in this tweak of timeline they'd be about in their second/third year and are dating XD

* * *

"Hey… isn't that Bakugou over there?"

Katsuki grunted as he heard his name mumbled from a couple yards away. He was currently in one of his favorite stores in the large mall, and had just escaped his stupid classmates to find out he was about to run into even more idiots.

Reluctantly, he turned to meet his admirers, his eyes widening in shock as he took in the familiar faces of his old 'friends' back in elementary. His eyes grew cold at the smiles that grew on the males' faces, and the blush that spread across the girls' as his eyes glanced them all over.

"What the hell do you fuckers want?"

"Still as fouled mouth as ever huh? You haven't changed much have you?"

"What are you saying?! Do you not see him right now?! He's gotten so much… buffier! And handsome at that! Bakugou! How often do you work out?"

"He's in hero school so duh, like everyday. Can't you see his perfect form? Plus, I've seen some of his parent's magazines shots. Is it true you took up modeling for them? You must have a sweet spot then somewhere in that hard exterior!"

Bakugou's eye twitched as one girl spoke over the other until they both were practically shouting in his ear. He growled before his fists sparked up and created a loud pop that worked wonders on scaring them into silence.

"Shut the fuck up. What I do in my free time is none of your goddamn business! Now if you'll fucking excuse me, I'm done messing around with you fucking losers." He stuffed his hands into his low riding pants and set off down the aisle before one of the guys grabbed his arm.

"Yo man, sorry. Didn't mean to piss you off there. Girls, am I right? Haha. They can be so annoying." The boy ignored the vicious looks he received from the two girls he was supposedly hanging out with. "I've been meaning to ask you though, how did it go with Midoriya? I haven't heard much about him since graduation. He was pretty lame wasn't he?" _Did he seriously think that talking about Midoriya would bring Katsuki to stay longer?_

"Yeah seriously. What was a quirkless loser like him thinking about trying to get into UA? I haven't seen him around at any of the other schools around here." _What a fucking idiot of a girl. Shut up._

"You don't think he dropped did he?" _Oh you bet your ass he didn't. You'd never recognize him._ Katsuki held back a snort at his thoughts.

"Why do you sound worried? It's probably be better if he did just drop out. Hell, it'd probably be better if he just disappeared all together. Right Baku-" _Oh for the fucking love of-! That's it!_

The male stopped midway through Bakugou's name, his fear spiking at the murderous looks they were all given. Before he could react, the male had his collar grabbed and was thrown into a nearby clothing display and Katsuki prowled over top of him.

His red eyes looked down right furious as his hand smoked along his collar. The other was raised in the air, sparking to life with his unforgiving quirk as he teeth grit together.

"The fuck you think you're saying?! You don't know fucking shit! Shut your goddamn mouth before I permanently seal it shut for you!"

"Bak-Bakugou I'm sorry man! I didn't realize he was a touchy subject! I swear!"

"Yeah! Seriously come on Bakugou! You know how you were to him back in elementary…! It's not like you care or anything!"

Bakugou's eyes settled on the girls next with his hands sparking furiously now. "The fuck you think you're fucking saying you bitch?!"

"Kacchan…?"

Katsuki stopped mid step towards the girls and turned to his right to see Izuka standing there looking confused. His eyes settled over the new outfit she was wearing, one she definitely hadn't been wearing when they first came in here. Her midriff showed through the loose black crop top that had mesh see-thru sides all the way up to the short cuffed sleeves with a loose neckline that showed off one shoulder. Her favorite teal bra peaked out underneath the cold shoulder, and her shorts were now white with a black spandex underneath that showed off her muscular and tanned thighs. Her infamous red shoes adorned her feet, and the hat Katsuki swore he was wearing when he walked in now rested upon her head.

Fuck, she looked damn good right now and Katsuki could hardly contain himself.

"I heard exploding noises so I thought I might find you over here." Izuka walked towards him, her hips slightly swaying as if to a hidden beat as she came to rest besides him. Katsuki's mouth ran dry as she winked at him before she put her elbow on his shoulder and leaned into his side. "Who you fighting now, Kacchan?"

Katsuki didn't even get a chance to retort before the male he had previously just tried to blow the face off of spoke up.

"Holy shit Bakugou… You have a girlfriend now?! She's… holy shit she's hot!"

"Bakugou's got a girlfriend? I don't think I can believe it!"

Izuka smirked as they all looked her over and felt Katsuki's hand slowly sliding along her exposed lower back.

She knew exactly who these people were, and the fact they hadn't noticed who she was yet was proof enough she had changed over the last few years. She was quite proud of herself, and the strong arm that now wrapped around her waist to pull her tight against Katsuki's body told her he was fucking proud too.

"Kacchan? You gonna say something?" Izuka looked up at him, her eyes fluttering in the way that made Katsuki scowl in distaste. She always looked too pretty for her own good when she did that.

"Wait…"

Izuka and Katsuki both looked over towards one of the girls, her mouth hanging slightly open as she looked from Izuka to Katsuki.

"Oh… so she's figured it out…?" Izuka whispered as Katsuki held back a choked snort.

"Wait… Kacchan…? I only know one person who ever continuously called you that and it was…" The girl's eyes widened as she gasped and pointed at Izuka. "Midoriya?!"

The other people present around them all looked like she grew another head before glancing back at Izuka. Their eyes raked over her body, and she squirmed a little under the attention. The warm hand on her waist helped to calm her down as the looks of recognition slowly began to fill the other's faces.

"Holy shit…"

"There's no fricken way…!"

"I thought Midoriya was a guy?"

"Did you go through a sex change?!"

Katsuki barked out a laugh at that last one before one of the guys eyes settled on him.

"I knew it. You're gay. Holy shit. I called it years ago but no one would ever believe me!"

Katsuki's fists snapped open and he tried to prowl towards the male. "I'm not fucking gay you stupid piece of shit! How dare you-! I'll fucking-! Deku let me go! This piece of shit needs to learn who the fuck he's talking to!"

"And if I let you go we will probably get in trouble and you'll burn down another whole stack of clothes we will have to pay for." Izuka sighed and pulled him against her chest. He stiffened before relaxing a bit, but his hands still smoked from his held down arms. "Relax Kacchan."

"I'm fucking chill."

She hummed in reply as she peaked around his broad back to see the other four staring at them in confusion. She sighed before resting her head against Katsuki's bicep.

"To answer your questions, yes hi, it's me, Midoriya. No I didn't have a sex change, I've always been a girl. My name is not Izuku, it's Izuka. Slight mistype - never cared to fix it. No, I'm not a quirkless loser anymore. I've got a pretty badass quirk and I'm at UA with this blonde mess of a pro-hero in the making." She grinned at the slow realization on each face. "Hero course too." She winked at the other teenagers.

Finally letting go of Bakugou, she wrapped her arms around his left arm before tugging. "Kacchan I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat now?" He got the point in her meaning- _I don't want to be around them any longer so get me the hell out of here._

Katsuki grunted and took his arm away from her hold and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Sure babe, lets go." He just turned her away when he heard a few chokes behind him.

"B-babe?"

"Holy Shit I don't believe it… Midoriya is a girl."

"A hot girl…"

"Yeah a hot girl. Holy shit."

"I can't believe Bakugou and Midoriya are…"

"I don't want to believe it. He's so hot! It's not fair!"

"He's hot? Are you kidding? Did you see her in that getup? Holy shit I'd kill to-"

Katsuki tuned out the rest as he glanced down at his grinning girlfriend. "So… what's with the fucking outfit and where's the one you had on earlier?"

Izuka stopped them in place just in time for the stores security alarm to go off. The store clerk to glanced up from the magazine he was reading, and Izuka had no time to explain herself before a knowing, annoyed look crossed his face.

"Uh, yeah… about that…"

Katsuki restrained himself from face palming.


	13. Missed This

**REQUEST:  
Do another about Bakugou and Izuka, please! I can't help but fantasize about their kids how about one about marriage life or one about family! If is too much then well it can be about nurse Deku...if you can I just want to see more of those two. ^w^**

This one was a fun one to write! Imagining their lives like this after graduation just got me giddy to write more 3 Their life must be tough but they both probably wouldn't trade it for the world.

PS didn't name their kids cause thought you all would like to have that option for yourselves! If you are interested in learning more about what I picture for them, don't hesitate to ask :'D

* * *

"Mama, where papa?"

Izuka felt a tug on her shorts, and she glanced down at the little blonde headed girl who looked back up at her. Her large green eyes had a shimmer to them, showing she had been crying again and Izuka gave her two year old daughter a large smile before bending down and picking her up.

"Don't worry baby, papa is on his way home now. He promised to be back for dinner." Izuka gave her daughter a large kiss on her forehead, cuddling her to her chest and rocking softly as she left the stove to simmer.

"I doubt it…" Another voice rang from the hallway, and Izuka peeked her head around the kitchen counter to peer towards the voice. Her son, now eight years old glared from his position by the stairs. His red eyes were casted down at his feet, an angry scowl on his lips as he kicked at the carpet placed there. "He says this all the time but he's never home. He'll just be late again or not even show up like last time."

Izuka sighed, hoisting her daughter higher to walk down the hallway. She pulled her son against her, his face resting right into her stomach as his arms wrapped around her middle. She felt the tears rather than heard them, and she glanced up at the clock with a sigh.

' _Katsuki… Please be home soon…'_

* * *

Half past midnight the front door to their suburban home opened up softly as Katsuki walked into the warm home. He took a deep breath, his lungs filling with the familiar smell of home. He checked around the corner, glancing into the kitchen to see a pot on the stove with a note. He walked towards it, taking in his wife's familiar handwriting and smiled softly at her scribble. He set the note back down, and moved towards the couch to see Izuka sleeping against the armrest.

His smile faded, his eyes taking in her hunched over form and bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted, and he could only imagine how long she must have tried to stay up to see him once he returned. He grabbed a nearby blanket, and placed it around her, leaving a light kiss to the crown of her head before setting off towards the hallway. He climbed up the stairs located there, and went towards his son's room first.

He peered into the darkened room, seeing his son curled up on his side sound asleep. He walked closer, taking in the tear streaks still visible on his cheeks. He ran his hand through his son's deep green hair, wishing to see his own eyes shining back towards him. He sighed, moving to kiss his forehead and moving towards the door once more.

He walked into his daughter's room, and paused seeing her all bundled up in her sheets with a doll similar to him in his hero costume clutched to her chest. He moved forward, peering over the bars along the side of her bed as he brushed back her hair. Her cheeks were dusted with her mother's freckles, and her hair spiked at odd angles as she slept. A small smile formed on her cheeks from his touch, and Katsuki sighed peering down at her.

"What kind of father am I to leave you kids here alone like this…?"

"A good one… whether you believe that or not."

Katsuki slowly turned around towards the doorway, glancing towards Izuka as she rubbed at her eyes. He glanced back towards his daughter, brushing her blonde hair away once more and kissing her cheek lightly before moving towards his wife. Closing the door behind him, he held out his arms, and Izuka fell into them, burying her face into his neck and inhaling deeply.

Katsuki placed a long kiss onto the crown of her head, and held her as close to him as he could. Tears gathered in his eyes, and he held back the sniffle the best he could. Pulling away from her, he grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her lips against his.

God he missed her. He missed this. His home, his life, his love, his children. When was the last time he had felt this at peace?

It had been weeks, nearing a month. Much longer than he had planned to be away.

Izuka pulled away from the kiss, and Katsuki couldn't help but place kisses all along her face, wherever he could reach.

"Kacchan… Kacchan stop…! Katsuki!" Her whispered giggles brought him out of his mind, and he grinned down at her. His hands brushed her cheeks, and he sighed lightly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Fuck I missed you Izuka…"

A hum was his response, and a tug on his hand had him following her back down the stairs and towards their own room. Closing the door behind her, Katsuki glanced back at his wife with a smile. Her own flashed across the room before she moved towards the bed in the center.

He shuffled onto the bed first, leaning back against the headrest and patting his thighs as she moved between them. She rested her back to his front, and his arms came to wrap around her upper stomach, pulling her taunt against him. He placed his head where her shoulder met neck, and began to leave kisses along the long slope she provided.

Hearing her sigh, he left his lips to linger against the skin behind her ear, and he mumbled out a quiet apology. "Izuka… I'm so sorry I'm late again. Just as I was leaving there was another call I just couldn't -"

"I know Kacchan… I know. Duty calls."

His arms tightened around her once more, and he sighed deeply against her neck. "But not when it takes me away from my other duty. My duty as a father, as a fucking husband… I don't want to be kept from you this long. It's too fucking taxing. If I knew being a pro-hero would cause this I-"

"Katsuki." Izuka turned in his lap, her hands coming to rest along his neck as her deep green eyes met his red ones. "We both had this dream, to be the top heroes. When duty calls, we go. It's part of the job description."

Katsuki took one of her hands in his, his lips leaving a kiss onto her wrist, her palm and then to the simple gold band on her finger. "We were supposed to do this together. You're supposed to be out there with me…"

"I miss the days we were a team too. But after having him, so unplanned and unexpected, I knew my time for top hero had to pause… I had another calling at that time. I had to be a mother."

Katsuki's eyes shone with emotion as she leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips. "I got another couple years in before our daughter was born." He nodded, his lips coming to meet hers again and again, and his hands moved to settle on her hips as they kissed lazily. "I don't regret it. I never will Katsuki. You've given me the life I've always wanted. Granted, I would love to have you home more often, or even run patrols again… With you by my side. Like it was before our whole lives got flipped by parenthood. But I wouldn't trade this little slice of heaven for anything else."

Katsuki gave her a small grin, his hands moving upwards to ruck up her shirt and settle his large, warm hands against her skin. He traced at the scars there, his eyes never leaving hers as he leaned forward to meet her lips again. "I know. I don't regret it either. That's why I've taken time off to be here. With you all. I couldn't do another run like that, not for a long time."

Izuka's smiled bright, and she leaned her body fully against his as they laid down in their soft bed together. Katsuki traced his hand up and down her back, his fingers dragging along her spine and the skin there. "You know Kacchan…"

Katsuki grunted in acknowledgement, his body relaxing in the warmth she provided at his side.

"I talked to our mother's recently, and we've finally come to a schedule that works for us all… I could start getting back into the gym full time again. And maybe we could… You know." She looked up at him, her smile small and hope in her eyes that had Katsuki grinning.

"You wanna start training again? You wanna hit the gym with your man again? Get fucking ripped?" Izuka laughed at her words and she playfully smacked his chest. Her lips coming to kiss just above his heart.

"Hmmm, among other things yes."

He waggled his eyebrows before his hand playfully moved downwards. She let out a small 'eep!' as his voice whispered into her ear.

"I'm gonna miss the little extra plush you have here… But I always did love you fit and keeping up with me."

Izuka rolled them over, straddling his hips and her face looming down over his. A smirk played on her lips as she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"I know what else you must have missed… Now why don't you show me…?"


	14. June Wedding

_YALL HAPPY I'M BACK!? Been writing pretty well lately so hopefully I can keep the ball rolling!~_

* * *

Combined two requests together :D

 **I request people cooing over baby pictures of Izuka and Katsuki that Izuka has in her room or in an album something cute and embarrassing since I think I'm your au their mothers are friends and I wouldn't put it pass Mitsuki to make sure that Izuka has embarrassing photos of Katsuki to share so everyone can see!**

 **Request: Izuka's mom and Katsuki's mom planned out their children's hypothetical June wedding. Someone asked Izuka how long she and Katsuki had known each other and she tells them that info. No marriage contract just a young mothers wild fantasy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Title:**

 **Hypothetically, our mothers planned our June Wedding when we were four...**

* * *

"Mom! I've brought friends home!" Izuka announced as she walked into the apartment she had grown up in. She had been living in the dorms for a few weeks now, but had promised to visit her mother every once in awhile to make sure she didn't feel so lonely now living in the apartment all by herself. She had also promised to bring over a few of her friends to make sure her mother understood that she was surrounded by good people, and not ones so… How did she put it?

Katsuki-est.

Izuka giggled as the others followed behind her, taking off their shoes in the small doorway and moving into the space of the apartment. Izuka stopped short, seeing Mitsuki smiling from the couch and waving over her shoulder at them all. "Oh! Auntie! I didn't realize you would be here!"

"Well if it isn't my favorite darling girl! Come here would you! You grew out your hair! My-my… Inko dear you didn't tell me she aged so well! I remember just a few months before they left for UA that she was still in her boy phase!"

Izuka laughed and heard a huff of breath come from behind her. A shove to her shoulder had her glancing over to see Katsuki growling slightly at his mother. "Shut it old hag. No one cares about the dork she used to be." He then grinned over at Izuka with a slight leer. "Besides, pretty sure she wants to forget about those old days."

Izuka crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled out. "At least I was a girl who wore pretty dresses when she was younger… I still remember the days you allowed me to dress you in outfits of pink and play princess…"

Katsuki's flush was immediate, and the group behind them all burst out laughing, Eijirou coming forward and wrapping an arm around Katsuki's shoulders. "Holy crap no way! You seriously had him in dresses?" He poked Katsuki's chest with his free hand but then laughed some more. "I would kill to see that!"

"Oh… Would you like to see them then?"

Everyone turned to look over towards Inko and Mitsuki, a stack of photo albums appearing on the small table within the living room. Everyone suddenly moved to surround the table, and Katsuki let out a loud yell as he raced forward to stop them.

"Oh FUCK no! Hell no! Get those out of here!"

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki swung forward and whacked the back of her son's head. He let out another loud yell of 'old hag' as she settled back into her seat. "You do not speak that way in this household. You may get away with it most of the time in our house, but you will watch it while you are here. Goodness, is this how you act around your friends?"

Eijirou looked up from the small album in his hands as he grinned. "Only everyday. But don't worry Bakugou-san, we are all used to it."

"Oh!" Everyone glanced up and saw Izuka looking around. "That's right! Mom, Auntie, let me introduce you to everyone." Izuka pointed off towards her right. "This is Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki, Iida Tenya, Uraraka Ochako, Ashido Mina and Sero Hanta." All of them took a deep bow, saying hello and then once more spreading out to view the albums along the table. Izuka took a seat near her mother, while Katsuki attempted to sit next to her before being pulled into the seat next to his own mother.

For awhile now, most of them were silent, and Inko had set out tiny sandwiches and tea for everyone to snack on. It was nearly ten minutes of silence when they started to hear muffled snickering before Denki bursted out laughing. Eijirou tried his best to calm him down, but he was laughing himself and couldn't help but to join in. One look over their shoulders had Hanta laughing behind his hands. Soon all the others were laughing as well before Katsuki snarled and demanded to know what they were laughing about.

"Oh-oh no-nothing Bakubro. Seriously, haha, oh oh my kami, it's nothing." Eijirou snickered before Katsuki had enough and jumped on top of the other boys to grab at the photo album.

"The fuck you all looking at!" He yanked the album away from Denki and glared down at the photo before his face heated up. "The fuck old hag! Why do you still have this!?"

Izuka's curiosity got the best of her and she peered around the others to see a large photo taking up the whole page of the album. It was a series of photographs all put together that showed both her and Katsuki around the ages of four or five. Izuka was dressed in a cute little white kimono and Katsuki was in a similar get-up but they both were looking like very small versions of a marriage photo. Izuka's face flamed before she read some of the lettering around the page. "Oh… this was from one of the many weddings we attended right?"

"Hmmm! That's right! You and Katsuki were both in the wedding. Look how darling you two were! Katsuki looked so handsome in that get up and Izuka you looked just like a little bride!" Inko giggled as Izuka and Katsuki met eyes before glancing away. Both of their faces felt on fire as their friends grinned at them.

"So does this mean you had a fantasy wedding for them?" Ochako giggled as the mother's grins grew and Katsuki nearly screamed in outrage.

"OH DON'T START-!"

"Well since you asked!" Mitsuki's voice covered up Katsuki's own and she grabbed a smaller album away from the stash of them on the table. "We actually planned out a whole wedding for these two when they first became friends. This wedding though had us on full-blown wedding mode however. How could we not just pair off our kids we could talk about it?" Mitsuki laughed as she laid out the album. It was full of venues, food, clothing, flowers and decorations of all types. Ochako and Mina gushed over the color schemes and wedding kimonos as the he boys just looked on with less enthusiam.

"How the fuck do you two enjoy this shit!?"

"Katsuki!" A smack was delivered to the back of his head. "Language young man!"

Inko giggled as she looked at Katsuki. "Really it was just fun since the two of you talked about getting married and being pro-heroes yourselves. A Power Couple!" Inko smiled at Izuka before winking. "Katsuki was especially adamant about getting married to Izuka. He once fought other boys who tried to give her gifts one time for her birthday."

Katsuki groaned as he hid his face in his hands. He slid down from the couch and plopped himself on the floor as the others laughed. "Auntie you… Even you…"

Izuka couldn't help it anymore and laughed along with them. It was honestly funny in a sense and she enjoyed looking through the album with everyone else. It was planned perfectly and she couldn't help but smile at the lovely dresses, kimonos and fabric that Mitsuki must have put a lot of thought into.

She glanced away for a second, her eyes meeting Katsuki's own. A small smile graced her lips as she winked at him.

The shocked look and flushed face she received in return made this day even better.


	15. What is this?

**Hi all! So I am considering beginning a Villain!Izuka short story series! Would any of you be interested in reading this? I have gotten a few requests that would fit in nicely with a Villain side vs the solely hero side we have seen so far. So let me know if you'd love to see something like this! Since this story is actually the start to it ;D**

 **Please enjoy a little piece of Villain!Izuka x Katsuki**

* * *

 **Villain!Izuka - BakuDeku  
Bakugou wakes up after being kidnapped by the Villain Alliance and can't believe what he sees…**

* * *

Katsuki grunted as he slowly came to consciousness. His head was pounding, and his body felt sore from the fight he was starting to vaguely remember. What he could remember though had his blood boiling.

The Villain Alliance had appeared during their training camp with Class 1-B, and he had been warned by his classmates that they were after him. Why? He had no fucking idea, but surely whatever they were up to was no fucking good and he wanted no part of it. He remembered how he had heard about the injuries through the telepathy the one cat had - the major injuries to his classmates, the extras, his teachers… God he hoped no one had died. That would be a shitty thing to go back to…

He groaned as he tried to move his arms, but felt them attached to the chair he was clearly sitting on. He moved his wrists lightly, and noticed his palms were facing away from each other while wrapped in some sort of metal that wasn't helping his case any. From what he could tell, the metal was helping to keep his palms cool, meaning he couldn't blow off this hunk of junk since he wasn't sweating.

He heard a slight noise coming from his right, and he angled his head just slightly to see a doorway opening and closing to let in that freak with the hand on his face. He was too far away to hear, but he could tell he was talking to someone else within the room.

He huffed and threw his head back, gaining attention to himself by the other occupants and he glared daggers at them both. He took this time to eye up the other two, one much shorter than the other with a large metal mask covering the lower half of their face. He remembered this on during their fight. They were there with the weird magician, and had pointed him out easily to the others who he was. He didn't know who this fucker was, but he despised the fact that they wore an overly large All Might hoodie, that clearly had been re-dyed to be a teal green and other accents added to it. The hood still had the two hair pieces, but when placed on this fuckers head had been dyed black and were torn in multiple places.

This smaller person's eyes lit up at seeing Katsuki move, and they bounded towards him with a grace he had seen during the battle. They could move like no other, much like himself when he was in the air and able to redirect himself with his explosions. It made him suspect what type of quirk they must have to be able to move around so easily.

The other, Tomura or whatever the hell his name was, Handsy-Man, left the room at that, but had said something that caused Katsuki's blood to run cold.

"Just make sure to convince him to join us, Deku. But make sure to have fun no less with your reunion."

Katsuki's eyes watched the other leave before he threw himself to lean all the way back against the chair. This person… This villain was…!?

He paused in his thoughts as two strong legs wrapped over the sides of the chair, and arms came to wrap around his neck. He could clearly see now that this person was female, the black skirt blending in well under the large hoodie but now shown with black leggings underneath. He grunted as the other made themselves comfortable, and wished he could blow this fucker off of him to get some fucking answers.

A giggle erupted from behind the mask, and Katsuki's eyes dragged from the door, to the terrifying piece of metal that resembled an evil, fanged grin, to the two bright emerald green eyes that he hadn't seen since he was twelve.

His body shook as he tried to form words. His mouth wouldn't move, and his body sat rigid as the other moved her hands to scratch the back of his head lightly.

"Oh Kacchan… How I've missed you…"

Katsuki sputtered as the other reached up to remove her mask, glossy pink lips that played memories through his mind formed a soft smile. The hood was pulled back next, and showed the long, wavy, dark green hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes sparkled as Katsuki took it all in.

This was her. It was Izuka…! But how!? Why!? She was fucking gone! Had been missed for nearly three years to never be found and now…!

"How… Where the fuck…?" A smooth finger pressed against his lips, and Katsuki's eyes met her own once more as she shushed him.

"Give it time Kacchan. All answers will come with time. For now, let me enjoy having you back near me." She settled more into his lap, and she pushed her body against his own, hugging him tight to her body. He could feel every definition, every curve, even without his hands to trace over her.

Kami, that's all he wanted right now. To wrap her in his arms again and to just, never let her go. Never let her leave him again.

He pulled away as sense came back to him and he grunted to get her attention. "No, fuck that. What the hell happened!? Where have you been the last three fucking years!? WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

At her flinch he shut his mouth, and tried to calm the raging fire within him. She bit her bottom lip, and his eyes drew to that moment as she took in a deep breath.

"I… didn't run away if that's what you were thinking." Katsuki looked at her once more, his eyes searching her own for any lie. He found nothing that was concerning, or betrayed her words, but he still sat rigid as she leaned forward to grace her lips against his ear. "I was taken away…"

"What!? By who!? These fuckers? Cause I'll fucking destroy them right now to get you out of here. We can go to the police, and you can see your mother again…! Auntie Inko has never once doubted that you would-!"

"I wish I could Kacchan... But I don't think you get it. I'd be taken away. Put into jail. Tested on. Prodded again. I don't want to go back to that…! I can't!" Her body shook as her arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to make herself smaller. "They wouldn't understand… I'd never see you again, or Hands, or Dabi, or Toga, or sensei… I've seen my mother from time to time… Never close enough to talk, but I have been there…" Her eyes looked up, and a crazed look was replaced with the soft one he'd seen before. "Just like how I have been watching you all this time too Kacchan. And now that you're here…"

She leaned forward, and evil glint to her eyes as her hands cupped his face. Her breath ghosted over his own lips, and he held back a grunt as she rocked against him.

"I am never letting you go again…"


	16. Smaller Version and Revelations

**REQUEST:**

 **I want Izuka hit with an age down quirk with her younger and she only has her 5 year old memories and All Might is basically Mighty Dad. One where she is in her late 20s and taller than Bakugou and Dad Might is like covering her with a blanket all the time.**

* * *

 _ **Little character growth for Katsuki here. Hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

All Might stared down at the small human that was held within his arms. They had simply been minding their own business, training throughout the day and had taken a small break to walk the streets before the villain appeared from the alleyway and knocked into the both of them. He was quickly detained, but not before Izuka had taken a hit with his quirk.

The process had been sudden, and he was sure he looked comical with a small child wrapped in his overly large arms. His body swamped over Izuka's small child form, and tears had formed in her eyes at the first instance they could.

He now stood in the mists of the police as they scrambled around and tried to get the villain to talk. They had to figure out how to transform her back. Izuka couldn't be left as a small child, she had classes to attend in the afternoon! That was in just an hour! All Might stalked forward, his large form hovering over the villain that was tied to the back of the police car.

"Tell me. Now. No more stalling. How. Do. We. Return. Her?" His voice was hard, and All Might's eyes were hardened as he held the small Izuka to him. She looked barely over five, but her eyes held in All Might's form with such warmth he couldn't help but to feel protective of her.

"Listen here, Mr. Hero… She'll be back to her normal self in a few days, until then, have fun dealing with a fucking child who doesn't remember anything up until this moment of her life." He huffed out and leaned back against the seat, his eyes taking in All Might and Izuka.

"You mean that she has no memory of what just transpired and who she is…? Only her five year old memories?"

"Ya heard me. Now piss off… I'd rather go to jail now than deal with all this ramblin' 'bout some hero bein' turned blah blah blah…"

All Might watched the police car turn down the street, taking the villain out of view. He glanced down at the small bundle in his arms, and Izuka gave him a small smile. She had been wrapped up in her own long sleeve shirt, his cape draped across her body to give her more comfort.

"Well young Midoriya, it seems we are in a predicament. I think I should take you to the school first, explain to the principal what has occured and then get you home to your mother. Don't you agree?"

All Might glanced down at Izuka, who looked up at him with such wonder in her eyes. Her hair was still long, the ponytail large for her head and her unruly hair falling all over her face. "All Might knows my name! Wow! All Might you are so cool! The best hero ever! Ahhh I can't believe I get to meet you!"

All Might looked on with confusion before registering what the villain had said. "That's right… You can't remember anything besides what you had experienced at this age… I see… Well then, let's go to the school."

* * *

"The fuck do you mean she's not able to attend class?" Katsuki growled out towards Aizawa as his red eyes glared him down from his spot in front of his desk. Aizawa had just told the class that Izuka wouldn't be coming back from her training session, as she had been affected by something. "What the hell happened to her that is so bad she can't attend fucking class?"

Aizawa sighed as he looked up at Bakugou, his own eyes holding a sliver of concern and what he could tell was pity. "It was as I said, I don't know what happened to her, but she's not coming to class so please sit down before I-" He paused as the front door to the classroom opened and in walked All Might. One of his fingers was held tightly by a small child who looked just like…

"Oh… that's what happened."

Katsuki growled before looking over at All Might, and then at the small child next to him. His eyes swept over the small girl before suddenly widening and he raced forward to peer down at the girl. "What… What the hell!? Izuka!?"

"Bakugou! My boy please watch your language in front of her! She is just a child!"

Katsuki glared at All Might before he looked back down at Izuka. Her smile was gone, and her eyes were wide with curiosity as she peered up at him. "Izuka… What… What happened?"

Before All Might could respond, Izuka raced forward and wrapped her arms around one of Katsuki's legs. "Ahhh! Kacchan! You're so big and cool! How did you grow so tall so fast!? Did you get aged by a quirk!? Or am I in the future!? Kacchan! Kacchan!"

Katsuki's eyes watched her with mild interest before her whole mood seemed to change and she grew very quiet. He looked to where her eyes were watching, seeing the rest of the class quietly observing her and whispering to each other. Katsuki kneeled down, his hands coming to rest against his knee that was straight out in front of him. "Izuka…"

Her big eyes turned towards him, her eyes shining with tears as she glanced away from him.

"Izuka, what's fuc- wrong?"

Her eyes kept towards the floor, and she sniffled as she tried to hold back tears. "They… Why are they staring at me like that…? I always get looks like that… Are you still mad at me? Are you mad that I want to cut my hair still? Are you mad that I don't want to break our promise…?" She held back a sob and rubbed her hands against her eyes. "Kacchan- hic - I don't want you mad at me anymore…"

Katsuki's face fell and he glared over towards the class who looked shocked at the display before he moved his arms and wrapped Izuka in them. He stood up, his arms clutching her small body against his chest. His hand led her face towards his shoulder and he could feel his shirt slowly soaking with tears. "Hey, fuc- shit, sorry, just come on now. You know I hate it when you cry…"

He heard a deep breath and a sob escape her mouth and he glanced at All Might before moving towards the door. "Why don't we go outside? You'll feel better without all these idiots' eyes on you right?"

Her head nodded against his shoulder and he walked out of the room, hearing All Might follow behind him as they moved through the halls. He glanced over his shoulder, the one Izuka wasn't currently curled against, and his eyes met All Might's concerned one.

By the time they made it outside, Izuka's hands were tightly curled into his shirt and she had fallen asleep. He sighed and turned around, his arms keeping Izuka close to him as he faced All Might. "So… the fuck? Why is she like this?"

"She got hit by a quirk on our walk today. The villain said it would fade within a few hours, but she's already exhausted from what she's experienced today. And you realize that she doesn't remember anything besides her 5 year old memories. This is all too new for her..."

Katsuki grumbled and nodded, his eyes shifting to the small girl in his arms. All Might stared at them both before his arms crossed over his chest. "Care to explain why she is so… clingy to you? From what I heard you two didn't have the most stable relationship back when you were younger."

Katsuki seemed taken aback by his words, and his eyes grew hard as the confusion ebbed away to anger. "The shit you talking about? I did everything she has ever asked of me… I may have grown up hating a few things, and grew up angry over it all, but I have never-! I would have never condemned her to- ! To what she experienced back then!" His scowl grew but he kept his volume in control as to not wake the girl. "It's so utterly complicated that I couldn't even tell you when it all went to shit! But it did and I am doing every damn thing I can to fix this to this day! So fuck you and everyone else what they think! I don't care!" He turned away then, his back to All Might as he glared up at the clouded sky.

"I'm taking her home. I will stay with her until Auntie gets home and until she grows the fuck back up."

All Might pressed forward, following after Katsuki's fast steps. "Now wait young Bakugou! You can't just take her back without-" He paused as he noticed the glare he was receiving. "At least allow me to come along, to explain the situation to Midoriya Inko…"

Katsuki's teeth grit in his mouth before he nodded, turning back towards the path that would lead to the station. "Fuck, whatever... Just, come on."

* * *

Katsuki opened the door to the Midoriya apartment, Izuka's spare key was within her backpack and he settled it on the ground before propping the young girl back over his chest. He glanced down at her sleeping face, and his settled into a calm look as he glanced around the apartment.

It had been some time since he had last been within here. He tended to avoid the apartment, as he knew Auntie Inko wasn't as fond of him as she used to be. He understood that, since he was such a dick to her daughter throughout the years. He noticed her look wasn't as intense as it used to be the last few times he had swung by to pick up Izuka. Hopefully he was beginning to grow on her again…

The five year old mumbled in her sleep and he turned towards her bedroom he knew was at the end of the hallway. All Might slowly made his way towards the living room, his large body slow as he tried to avoid knocking anything over.

Katsuki glanced over at him and took in his appearance before motioning towards the door that he was in front of. "I'm gonna put her down. Don't fucking break anything."

He entered her room, and glanced around before making his way towards the bed. He gently laid down the young Izuka, and sat on the edge of the bed as he looked down on her. He brushed away the hair that was falling into her face, and a soft smile graced his lips before a frown formed once more.

"I hate that this happened to you… But at least you aren't fucking scared of me at age five. It at least means you still trusted me at this age…" His hand rested on her cheek, and he stood up. His eyes scanned around the room as he took in her new layout.

It was very different from what he remembered. There was still All Might momentos scattered around, but some things were replaced with her new found interests. He couldn't remember the last time he was within this room. The layout was entirely different, the colors, the clothes… It must have been nearly ten years.

Ten years of them separated. Ten years of them being nearly enemies: the bully and the victim.

"God, I'm such a dick." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at the small girl. "I'm… I wish I could say that I was…" He paused again and nearly cursed loudly. "Fuck, just, I hope I can fix it. I want to fix it… You deserve that much from an asshole like me."

He heard the front door open, and he made his way out of the room. He knew Auntie Inko was back, her feet scurrying around after work. He remembered the noise well. One of the few things that stuck with him all this time…

He breathed deeply and nodded. Time to deal with this…


	17. Sudden Surprise

**Sudden Surprise**

* * *

 _ ***(LIGHT?) ANGST WARNING FOR HARDCORE PINING AND DISCOVERIES***_

 _ **Eijirou gets a little surprise on a stormy night that has him shook to his bones.**_

 _ **One-sided KiriDeku with established KatsuDeku.**_

* * *

Eijirou hadn't heard from Izuka or Katsuki in nearly twelve months. Almost a full year. Sure, he and his classmates grew worried, especially when the bare minimum of answers was given through vague texts and short voicemails left over - but not once had he actually directly spoken to them or seen them in nearly a year.

To say he was hurt was an understatement.

He knew the two were well, together, and if that wasn't enough probably had moved in with one another and it bothered Eijirou that he didn't know anything about either of their lives. That he wasn't important enough to be involved in it any longer.

He had seen little news stories, clippings and video clips of them both still in hero work, so it was clear they were fine. Maybe just busy - but it was still strange. Especially after the few months Izuka was not seen or heard from at all and then suddenly reappeared looking better than ever.

God how Eijirou missed her.

And to say that after all this silence, after all this time of being left in the dark he was only surprised at seeing Izuka, standing on his doorstep, baby strapped to her chest and her hair dripping wet from the rain was well…

A total understatement.

"Izuka - what…?"

"I… I'm sorry for just dropping by like this. It's not… I'm sorry but can I…?"

Eijirou quickly moved away from his door, the sound of thunder booming as lightning streaked across the sky. Eijirou watched as the baby fussed, and Izuka quickly set down a bag to unwrap the dry rain coat from around the child and hold him or her tightly to her chest. She whispered soothing nothing's as she looked down at the child, a soft smile on her lips as she kissed the dark hair softly.

She quickly looked up at Eijirou as the baby calmed down, and her uneasy smile was given to him, the one she used when she was terrified but was trying to be brave. "I'm sure you have questions…"

"Well, yeah shi- I mean, yes I.. There are quite a few." He licked his lips, finding them suddenly dry like his throat before he shook his head. "But they can wait. Do you have dry clothes? Or do you need-?"

"I… I wasn't able to grab anything, so if I could borrow something I would be very thankful… You're already doing more than enough."

He shook his head, moving towards his bedroom. "No, really. I'm honestly glad you are here. I'm just… well, worried. But we can give it time."

Izuka only nodded, smiling at the Crimson Riot t-shirt given and the plain black shorts. She quickly went into the spare bedroom, and changed, moving back into the main living area just as Eiji was finishing up some warm tea.

"Thanks Eiji…" She set the baby down on a soft blanket laid out on the floor. Eiji came and sat down next to Izuka on the floor, their backs propped against the couch as they watched the young child sleep on their stomach. From here, Eiji could finally see that the child was a male, and had Katsuki's furrowed brows already. His green hair stood out from light in the apartment, and EIjirou was itching to see if he shared the same eyes as his mother or father. Judging by the furrowed brow, he was leaning more towards the latter. His skin was fairer, clearly from Katsuki but freckles dusted here and there, lighter in color than Izuka's but still just as lovely.

It honestly didn't surprise him that they had a child already. They had always done things backwards…

But it didn't make it hurt any less…

He only wished this child had his genes, and not his best friends. But this was in the past now - there was no reason to dwell on it any longer…

"His name is Daisuki…" Eiji looked up from the small baby to look at Izuka, her smile tight and face set in a look that had Eijirou sitting up straighter. "He was born about six months ago… Though you wouldn't know that since he was born premature."

Eijirou raised his eyebrows, his eyes looking once more over the small child. His breathing seemed ragged, and he looked to only be the size of a three month old. He was definitely their child then - not one to give up without a fight… That lucky bastard.

Eijirou could only shake the thoughts away, his mind going back to why exactly Izuka was here, and where the hell was Katsuki? Before he could voice his question, his phone buzzed, and he looked down at the single text message from an unknown number.

'Im fuckin countin on you 2 take care of them. Your the only 1 we can trust rn.' - K

Eijirou could only gape at the message, his hand tightening on his phone. Katsuki had to get a burner phone? What in the world had happened to them? He could only watch as Izuka bent down to place a kiss on the small child's forehead. He watched her, his breath coming in puffs as he took in the scene. The small child, Daisuke, wrapped his whole tiny hand around one of Izuka's fingers. Her smile was one of calm, peaceful, but he could see the storm behind them as her green eyes met his own.

"I'll answer your questions...I just-." Izuka gestured towards herself and the small baby. Eijirou could only nod, and a sigh was what filled the space between them. "I'll answer them, I promise, but I just need a little time to wrap my own head around what just happened." Her eyebrows drew together then, and Eijirou could do nothing but sit there and wait in silence.

The baby moved then, his body jerking as he seemed to slowly wake up. His eyes peered up at his mother, the small realization of who she was was clear on his face. His eyes turned then, his head bobbing in baby fashion to look over at Eijirou. He held back the gasp there, because those eyes -

They were Katsuki's definitely, but him and Katsuki had a similar eye color, and when looking into those eyes, he could almost imagine that they were his own. The child couldn't scowl like Katsuki could, so his eyes held the warmth and curiosity of the world that a normal child's held. The same look Eijirou took upon the world.

It tore at his heart, and he had to break the eye contact with the baby. He couldn't continue on with that fantasy. It was what he had craved, dreamed about for years now. To have something that was very much real within his reach was -

He couldn't. He shook his head and placed it within his hands. His elbows rested on his raised knees. He needed to calm himself down. It wouldn't bode well to dwell on the past and let something like this affect him after so many years of dealing with it.

And to want and lust after his own best friend's girlfriend - fiance? wife? - was just…

It was wrong. Wasn't it? To want Izuka so badly that he could feel it in his bones. He could feel his hands shaking with the need to reach out to touch her, to hold her against his chest and whisper all the words he wanted her to know, like the one time he was able to so many years ago before she had chosen Bakugou over him. Before she turned away and he let his happiness slip through his fingers. He let her go so she, so they could be happy.

It was a heroes job to do that right? To let go of the one thing he desperately wanted more than anything in this world to make sure their happiness was at the forefront. Even at the cost of his own. It's what he had always done as a hero.

He took in a shaky breath, and once more looked over at Izuka. Her smile was soft, as she held the baby to her chest and cooed down at him. Daisuki. It fit him well. Even though he was born premature, he could already see him growing strong, and clearly with Izuka as his mother, he would have a big heart too. He would no doubt become a top hero someday, just like his parents. The amount of love for the child that radiated from Izuka made Eijirou's eyes sting once more.

He had to stop letting his mind and heart take control over him like this.

Izuka met his eyes then, and a large blush filled her cheeks as she glanced down at the baby grabbing towards her shirt. "Do you mind if I feed him? I can well… I can use a blanket to cover up."

Eiji could only numbly nod as Izuka settled the child to her breast, covering him up before anything was revealed. He heard a sigh come from her, and the sounds of breastfeeding before he finally turned away, his own blush filling his cheeks.

"He escaped again."

Eijirou's head whipped right back, eyes wide in recognized fear as the words left Izuka's mouth. The lines around her eyes were hard, and he could see not only the hatred, but the terror behind them.

"What do you mean he- as in…?"

"Yes, Tomura. He escaped again. Even in one of the top high intensity prisons we have in Japan and he still managed to escape. He came right to us this time. In the middle of the night. Destroyed our door. Daisuki heard him first. His room is the closest - I thought for sure that…" She stopped then, her eyes squeezing shut as she held the baby a little closer to herself. Eijirou wanted to reach out, to comfort her, but he couldn't seem to move.

"He had just started crying - then suddenly stopped. When I saw the door gone I had frozen. Kacchan - he… He just ran in. And then the yelling, and then Daisuki screaming again." He could hear the sob in her throat, and she covered her mouth with her one free hand as she held it back. "I just stood there - frozen. What kind of hero am I to just freeze like that? Especially when my own child is crying for me!?"

A hiccup was heard then, and Eijirou moved to her side. Coming to clutch her against his chest as best he could with the baby still suckling. "Izuka… You are a wonderful mother. Anyone can see that. Tomura… He could make anyone freeze in fear. Especially you - after all the things that had happened, I don't blame you. Neither does Katsuki, and I'm sure as hell Daisuki is more than content right now. You can't let this eat at you right now. What matters is you both are safe. Katsuki is safe. You all are going to make it through this."

Izuka could only nod, her sobs still coming from her throat as she gripped at the front of Eijirou's shirt. She shook, her body so, so tired from the running and the fear of the last day.

"Why isn't Katsuki with you?" Eijirou waited until Izuka had calmed down enough to ask the question. He didn't want to press, but the curiosity was beginning to get to him.

"He stayed behind to fend off Tomura. He somehow got Daisuki away from him. Had rushed from his room, given him to me along with the emergency baby bag. I don't know how he got away - how any of this happened because I was frozen. He was - he was in bad shape. Tomura got a hand on him, his shoulder was -" She stopped then, shaking her head and covering her face once more in Eijirou's shirt. "We split up then. We both have burner phones ready. I've been taking different railways, trying to gain distance and to make sure I lost anyone tailing me. No one recognized me, since I had a baby strapped to my chest. No one knows the great hero Deku has a baby… At least, not yet."

Eijirou bit his lip then, his eyes looking up at the ceiling to gain the courage to ask the next question. "Why… why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell your friends? Why didn't you tell…" He gulped and his hand tightened on Izuka's shoulder. He mumbled out the next. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

"We told our parents, and that was it. It was never our intention to keep it from you all. By the time we found out we were expecting, we already three months in and I was beginning to show. I had no warning signs, and I was still out there risking not only my life, but this little one's too. It was frightening. We had always been careful, and to know that all our preparations still failed its-" She grew quiet, and pulled the child away then, placing him back on her chest. She didn't move away from Eijirou's hold. Choosing to stay in his arms for the comfort. "I wouldn't trade him away for anything though. With him being born so early, we had nothing prepared. It was finding out one month, telling our parents, then beginning to look for new places to live, to packing and then suddenly having the baby and our lives changed so drastically. I was in the hospital as long as Daisuki was. It ate away at Kacchan. It… ate away at us both."

She paused and looked up. "We never found the time. It was just beginning to quiet down again when he appeared. Now I am here, and we need a new place to live again, and you're the first person outside of our family besides that maniac who knows about this little one." She smiled sadly up at Eijirou, her eyes expressing her need for acceptance and the need for understanding.

She was always one to ask for those things even though they were always freely given to her.

"I understand Izuka. Your secret is safe with me until this all blows over."

"I'm glad… We named you the godfather anyway."

Eijirou choked then, his eyes looking down at the small baby who was looking back up at him. He stared at the small child, a forced, lopsided grin forming on his lips. "I… I see."

"Would you like to hold him?"

Eijirou barely realized he had answered before the baby was safely in his arms and against his chest. He realized fagely that this might be the first child he's ever held outside of one's he's rescued before. Daisuki studied him closely, before a large smile grew on his lips and his gums showed. Eijirou could barely hold back the laugh, his chest rumbling as the baby kept smiling.

He already knew to keep smiling even in the face of danger, didn't he?

What a kid.


	18. Mario Kart

**ANOTHER REQUEST:**  
 **I feel like there's a need to ruin friendship here**  
 **Mario kart or uno?**

 **Prepare for a wild time, it's also decently long and I have been working on it for a LONG time.**  
 **The ending is kind of boring, but gets the point across? Either way - ENJOY!**

 **:D :D :D**

* * *

"Hey, Deku, open your fucking door." Bakugou proceeded to knock at her door and then in irritation at the damn thing not opening, he rammed his foot back and kicked the door hard, jostling it enough to have it rattle the whole door frame. "Oi, Deku! Come on!"

"Hold on!" Her voice rang through the closed door, Katsuki growing angrier at the quiet steps that slowly made their way towards him. Just as the door was slightly opened, he pushed his foot forward and stepped into the room to glare at the girl.

"Why the hell are you still asleep at one in the afternoon? This isn't-" His mind halted as he took in her exhausted form and bags under her eyes before his own were narrowing. "What the hell happened to you? You look like shit."

"Ah- I uh-" Her eyes darted around the room, ignoring his as they took in her sleep rumpled form. She hesitated, looking at the large television in her room before looking back at the blonde. "I haven't been sleeping… much?"

His eyes followed hers before widening and pushing his way past her, his breath coming out in puffs before he kneeled on the floor. "Izuka… Is this…?"

"Yeah, do you wanna play?"

Katsuki met her now lively stare before a smirk formed on his face. His hands shook as he held the device.

"Fuck yeah I do!"

* * *

Eijirou for the life of him couldn't understand where Katsuki had run off to. The boy had said he would be going to drag Izuka out of bed so they all could grab a late lunch, only for the boy to not return and still no Izuka. He mumbled to himself, climbing the stairs to Izuka's room only to see Ochako and Mina standing outside of her door, their ears pressed to the wood.

"What are you two-"

"SHHHHH!" Mina raced forward and covered Eijirou's mouth with her hand, her eyes wide as she watched Ochako shake her head. Mina let out a sigh of relief before beckoning Eijirou forward. "Come on! But be quiet! We think Izuka and Bakugou are…!"

Eijirou's eyes widened, his heart pounding as he faced the door.

"Fuck…! Deku!"

A gasp of air was heard through the solid door, Eijirou's hands tightening and before he could stop himself, he had shoved the door open and the two girls leaning on it fell face forward into the room. He didn't realize what he had done until he took in the scene in front of him. Deku was up on her bed, legs crossed in the air as she laid on her front, holding a see-thru controller with a stick of pocky sticking out of her mouth as she stared at the three intruders. Katsuki was on the floor, his back against the bed, a red controller in his hands as he grumbled at the screen in front of him. The floor in front of the two was covered in snacks and multiple gray blocks.

"Oi Deku! You are getting us killed, loser!"

Izuka's eyes looked back to the screen and she squeaked as she took back control of her blue Kirby as she fought the barrage of enemies. Her eyes drifted back to the stunned group of three as she ate the last of her pocky.

"Uh… hi guys?" Her eyes trailed back to the tv and she sweatdropped at the shocked looks they seemed to have permanently on their faces. "Can I help you?"

"We just…" Eijirou stopped before his mind finally clicked and his body was next to Katsuki's on the floor, eyes wide as he fumbled for the black controller on the floor. "I call next game! Izuka, babe, you never told me you had an N64!"

Katsuki grunted as he moved over, making space between him and Eijirou, but not before kicking him in the side in retaliation for getting within his personal bubble. "She didn't bother telling me either, the fucker. Now I'm gonna kick her ass in Smash."

"Oh… So that's what you two were talking about." Mina smiled from her place on the floor, not bothering to move as Ochako sat on the bed next to Izuka. "Super Smash Brothers. Not…" She didn't finish her sentence at the pleading look coming from the brunette. "Should I go tell the others about this?"

"Yeah! Grab Denki and Hanta! Oh man, we could do a whole tournament!"

Izuka smiled, nodding. "Sure! We could move this to the common room so everybody gets a chance?"

Katsuki grunted in reply before jumping up and growling at the tv. "THAT'S SHIT! I TOTALLY HAD YOU YOU MARIO PIECE OF SHIT MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL YOUR PARENTS! FUCKING DIE!" He proceeded to then destroy Mario in a melee of Pokeballs as Link kept throwing them in all directions. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

They all sweatdropped in reply.

* * *

"So there will be a Mario Kart tournament? Not a Smash Brothers? How come?" Denki looked up from his phone to see Izuka, Eijirou and surprisingly Shouto staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Are you planning on being killed?"

"That game would cause a war to break out dude!"

"Kaminari-kun, it is not wise to wish death upon your classmates."

Denki sweatdropped as he fiddled with his phone again. "Ah- sorry?"

"What they're saying dumbass, is that Smash Brothers would cause chaos to ensue. Everyone would be at each others fucking throats cause it's so competitive. Mario Kart is a better option to make sure we don't fuckin' kill each other."

Denki looked over at the calm Katsuki, nodding his head once. "Okay, yeah, right."

"Until that damn blue shell comes out and causes the whole front line to go out." Izuka muttered out and Katsuki shoved her from her seat.

"Don't even start that! Deal with it when it happens! At least it's not the fucking hammer from Smash! That thing is a one hit shitty KO!" Katsuki growled out before grabbing his controller once more. "Now let's fucking go. I need to play this shit."

Izuka snickered before settling back into her seat. They had moved the N64 to the main common room, the other students who had wanted to play lining up around the room to watch or participate. Izuka held up the list in her hand and smiled. "Okay, so we will have four players going at once. There will be four different groups, and whoever wins from each group goes on to play the other winners. Got it?"

Getting a couple of responses and nods in return, Izuka smiled and stood up. "Okay, so up first is Kacchan, Ochako, Sato and Shoji."

Bakugou grinned from ear to ear as he settled back on the couch with the other players. "You fuckers ready to die!?" He barely avoided the smack from Izuka before a snicker left his lips, giving her a fake glare before looking at the screen once again.

Uraraka took hold of her remote and just looked at it for a second. "I've never played before but I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit Ochako!" Izuka smiled and nodded at the other two boys. "Pick your players now!"

Katsuki instantly went for Bowser, grinning at the shocked looks around the room. "My fuckin' man."

"Of course you would pick the villain…"

"Shut it hair for brains!"

Ochako looked indecisive until picking Peach, smiling to herself at her choice. Sato looked troubled before picking Donkey Kong, and Shoji moved around at random before landing on Toad. Izuka snickered at that.

"All right you four! Get set - No Kacchan! Rainbow Road is for the finals! Special Cup is strictly for the finale." He made a face at Izuka, her hand coming and smacking his head lightly. "Don't give me that look! Go for something else."

No one was surprised when he picked the Star Cup, holding Wario's Stadium, Sherbet Land, Royal Raceway and of course, Bowser's Castle. The other three agreed, not wanting to fight Bakugou on his first player choices.

"Okay! Ready and - GO!"

Katsuki's Bowser took off with the quick start, blasting his way past Donkey Kong and Peach and into the lead easily. Ochako whined as Peach was manhandled off to the side by Bowser and then spun out at the large amount of bananas in front of her path.

"Where do all these things come from!?"

Katsuki let out a loud laugh and grinned at his competitors. "You all can eat my fucking dirt!"

Sato snorted as Shoji was hit with his own green shell, the two of them at an even third and fourth place. Katsuki was far in the lead, the two of them not really caring who won. A groan from Ochako grabbed their attention as she was once again sent off the edge by the cumulus amounts of bananas and shells everywhere.

"How do you play this game?!"

"Ha! Fucking loser!"

"Kacchan! Be nice!"

Katsuki sneered towards Izuka, sticking out his tongue as he glanced away from the screen for a second. "Suck my dick Deku! I'll kick your ass in this later!"

"Most improper language to say to a girl Bakugou!" Iida made himself known as he stepped forward, waving his arm and blocking the tv. The group groaned out loud as he began a rant on proper male-female etiquette.

"Shut the fuck up four eyes! And get the hell out of the way! I'm kicking ass here!" Katsuki moved to look past Iida, his upper body now resting against Izuka's lap as he kept the lead easily. "I'm making this an indisputable first place!"

Izuka patted his head as she sighed. "We all see that Kacchan."

"Damn right you do! Now stop fucking petting me! I ain't your damn mutt!"

Izuka huffed but let her hand fall to arm rest of the couch.

* * *

It was an easy win for Katsuki. Bowser had taken first in all four runs of the course and had claimed him the golden trophy. He was still ranting even after the other 3 tournaments had ended.

Izuka had easily won over Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima. She had picked Yoshi, her favorite for any Mario or Nintendo game, and had won three of the four races, Kirishima easing out the third course win over her with a cheap red shell shot right at the end.

Todoroki had won the third round of four with Mario, edging out a three to one win over Ashido who put up the toughest fight against him out of Iida and Ojiro.

And then the final of the four finalists was surprisingly Jirou, who had won all four courses over Mineta, Hagakure and Tokoyami. She was extremely good with Donkey Kong, and had a ruthless face during the races that screamed she was used to playing this a lot more often than they thought.

So the final four for the last leg of the tournament stood as: Katsuki, Izuka, Todoroki and Jirou. Katsuki had his bright red controller gripped in his hands, his eyes glancing at the other three players sitting close to him on the couch. He had already selected Bowser once more. Izuka had her see-thru controller and picked Yoshi. Todoroki went ahead and picked Mario again, his eyes looking around them as he held the blue controller and glanced from Izuka to Bakugou as he felt his eyes on him. Jirou popped a bubble gum bubble with her teeth, the black controller sitting on her lap as she twirled one of her earjaxs around her finger. She had picked Donkey Kong and grinned as Momo stepped forward to set the rules.

"Just, no fighting please with whoever wins?" Momo muttered as she read from the list provided. She glanced around the room, seeing everyone grinning at the final four and the tv set up. She glanced at Katsuki, who narrowed his eyes at her before leaning over towards Todoroki.

"Want to make this more interesting?" His red eyes glared at him as Todoroki's narrowed back as they met.

"What is the wager?"

Katsuki glanced around before his eyes settled on Izuka who was seated on the other side of him on the couch. "If I win, you back the fuck off. Got it, IcyHot?"

Todoroki's heat spiked up as he glared at Katsuki. "I will not stop being her friend if that's what you are-"

"No, fuck you. I meant you back the fuck off of trying to get with her. You got it? She's mine. I've already got enough competition with the other fucks in this school so if I can get at least one of you out of this I'll do it." Katsuki snarled and glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention. "What do you say?"

Todoroki watched him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "Fine. But if I win, you lay off whenever I do try to get closer to her. It's her decision in the end anyway."

Katsuki grunted before sticking out his hand, which Todoroki took and nodded. "Fucking deal."

"Ooooh! Looks like we have a bet going on here!?" Kirishima hung over the back of the couch as he grinned at the two of them. "What we betting on?"

"Oh? A bet? What for Kacchan?" Izuka grabbed Katsuki's attention but he ignored her and kicked out his feet. A snarl from his throat was heard and a snarky grin was planted on his face.

"Let's get this fucking show on the road! I have a tournament to win here!"

Izuka pouted but nodded at Momo. She stepped away as the four competitors grabbed their characters and watched as the tv set up the game with the Rainbow Road course. Izuka breathed deeply as the opening sequence began, and she nodded to the music. Jirou popped a bubble from her side, a grin on her face as she side-eyed Izuka. "You ready?"

Izuka's face lit up and nodded. The screen began to ding as the numbers counted down. "You know it…"

"And they're off!" Kaminari shouted from the side of the couch. Him, Mina and Kirishima all sitting behind a table with fake microphones in front of them. They had dubbed themselves the announcers, and all had shit eating grins on their faces as they watched the four competitors race. "It seems as if Bakugou is off to a great start! Look at all those bananas already on the course!"

"Yes, it seems like it will be raining bananas, green and red shells today, Kaminari." Mina talked fluidedly, grinning over at Jirou who rolls her eyes at their antics.

"FUCKER!"

"Oh no! It seems that Bakugou has fallen off! What a shot by that green shell from Todoroki. I must say, the competitors are fierce today! Look at them all playing cat and mouse!" Kaminari laughed as he finished talking, holding his stomach as he giggled at the words.

Kirishima grinned from his end of the table, Mina laughing in the middle and barely holding herself together watching Bakugou's facial expressions as him and Todoroki fought for the leading spot. Jirou and Izuka grinned from their spots on the couch, biding their time as they fought for a respectable third and fourth place.

Just as Jirou dukes out Izuka for third at the start of the third lap, Izuka gets what she has been waiting for and watches the map closely in the middle of the screen. Her grin slowly grows, and just as Bakugou rounds a sharp corner with Todoroki just a little ahead, she sends out the blue shell. Jirou sees it coming, and slows down just slightly as she neared Bakugou.

The shell hits Todoroki, and the groan that leaves him makes everyone laugh. Bakugou gets hit with the blue force, and growls out another long string of cuss words as Jirou passes them both. The impact of the shell had sent both of them the third and fourth spots, Izuka shooting past them and making them spin out from the force of her hit.

Bakugou quickly gains speed again, and Todoroki is rounding the last corner as Jirou comes in first easily, and Izuka just edges out Bakugou for second as he slipped on one of his own banana peels. Todoroki hangs his head as he crosses in last place, his grip on his control tight as everyone cheered around them. Jirou stands up, bowing down, holding up her controller as her Donkey Kong took a victory lap.

Kaminari, Mina and Kirishima began a slow chat of 'Jirou, Jirou, Jirou' and it steadily grew louder as Bakugou held back a barely restrained growl. Izuka laughed, her smile bright as she gave a grin towards him.

"You… You Deku… This is ALL your FAULT!"

"All's fair in love and video games, Kacchan."

"You…! I'll KILL YOU!"

Her giggles filled the common area as everyone came over to congratulate the final four and Jirou for being the epic winner of it all.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that!**


End file.
